<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wild Card Lost In Paris by BeeTeeDubya14, ToraLychsAO3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130616">The Wild Card Lost In Paris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14'>BeeTeeDubya14</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraLychsAO3/pseuds/ToraLychsAO3'>ToraLychsAO3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...hopefully, AKA Timeline Shenanigans, Abandonment Issues, And nothing you say will change my mind, Child Neglect, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Quotev.com, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, Japanese Culture, Kwami &amp; Miraculous Lore, Language Barrier, Lila Rossi Redemption, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Major spoilers For Persona 4, Master Fu's still here, Memes, Multi, Narukami Yu Speaks French, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Timeline What Timeline, Timey-Wimey, Where Are Yu's Parents?, Yu Narukami Has Abandonment Issuses, Yu Narukami Has Issues, Yu Narukami Has No Chill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraLychsAO3/pseuds/ToraLychsAO3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Also on Fanfiction.net.<br/>Yu Narukami moved around all the time because of his parents. But the next city he moves to? Its Paris. Not only does he have to balance school life, he soon gets caught up with the heroes of Paris. But solving mysteries is something Yu has a skillset with. And there's no way he's letting this go.<br/>Some OCs (mostly Yu's Teachers).<br/>Written in Transcript.<br/>UPDATE 1/14/2021: Something - I don't think it's my place to say what - is happening with Tora, and they're gonna be out for at least 3 weeks... well, 2-3 now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Narukami Yu/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: The first 3 chapters are moved from FanFiction.net, so they may look weird.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Of all my ideas...this is the stupidest. I also wrote this in a Transcript because it focuses more on dialogue and story (which Miraculous has some issues with, but I love the idea and how it's done. That's what Miraculous is good at. Also, Meta-ing itself. A lot.) then its action. And that's how I write.</p><p>Since Transcripts can be hard to read, here's the formatting:</p><p>Normal: Dialog and AN notes</p><p><em>Italics</em>: <em>Actions, Scenes, feelings, and texts.</em></p><p><strong>Bold</strong>: <strong>Characters and intense emotions.</strong></p><p>As for the time... <strong>REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE</strong>. Toss it in the bag because I have no idea where this could happen on a timeline. I have seen season 3, but this is after 2. And there are school issues because Yu is in high school and Marinette is in middle school. Just assume this is a high school that takes students on earlier. (Mine does that. 9th grade is the first year of high school in my area, which is Marinette's age.)</p><p>I'm Also mixing French and English, and Yu is based on the anime.</p><p>As well... we may have some... darker themes in this but will see how this goes.</p><p>Anyways, with this rant out of the way, it's time!</p><p>Enjoy The Wildcard Lost In Paris!</p>
<hr/><p><strong>TDRL</strong>: Yu moves to Paris, and his first move? <strong>MAKE FRIENDS</strong>. Oh, and superhero stuff goes on too.</p>
<hr/><p>
        <em>
          <strong>Scene</strong>
        </em>
        <em>: Random Plane</em>
      </p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(In his head):</em> Of all places, why <strong>France!? Paris?!</strong></p>
<hr/><p>
        <em>Flashback time!</em>
      </p>
<hr/><p>
        <em>
          <strong>Scene</strong>
        </em>
        <em>: A few weeks after Persona 4 and all its spin-offs, Narukami Residence:</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>Yu is sitting down at a table and eating some food he made himself when his mother comes over.</em>
      </p><p><strong>Yu's Mother:</strong> Hey, son... I hate to-</p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(sighing and deadpanning):</em> We're moving again...aren't we.</p><p><strong>Yu's Mother:</strong> Yeah, but this time <em>(she pauses a bit)</em> we're going to Paris!</p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Almost loses his food he's holding in Shock):</em> <strong>PARIS?! How? Why? I have so many questions.</strong> <em>(he calms down)</em> But will I be going back to Inaba?</p><p><strong>Yu's Mother:</strong> Sorry, you need to come with us this time. Also, because the grading system works differently there, you're a 12-grader, equal to about a second year.</p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(does the rare act of groaning):</em> So I have to repeat a year, and learn french.</p><p>Well, at least I know some... <strong>(1)</strong></p>
<hr/><p>
        <em>Sometime later...</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>Group chat:</em>
      </p><p><em><strong>Yu:</strong></em> <em>Hey guys.</em></p><p>
        <em>
          <strong>Yu: </strong>
        </em>
        <em>I'm...a...moving to Paris.</em>
      </p><p><em><strong>Rise:</strong></em> <em>Senpai! That's so cool! I'm jealous!</em></p><p>
        <em>
          <strong>Chie</strong>
        </em>
        <em>: I hear there are some awesome superheroes there!</em>
      </p><p><em><strong>Yosuke:</strong></em> <em>The comics there are pretty good from what I've seen.</em></p><p><em><strong>Kanji:</strong></em> <em>You have French comics?</em></p><p><em><strong>Yosuke:</strong></em> <em>Yes. Don't ask why.</em></p><p><em><strong>Naoto:</strong></em> <em>Regardless, it means Yu can't physically visit us anymore.</em></p><p><em><strong>Yukiko:</strong></em> <em>Oh, yeah... that will suck.</em></p><p><em><strong>Yosuke:</strong></em> <em>But we still have this group chat!</em></p><p><em><strong>Yu:</strong></em> <em>Yeah. We can still talk to each other.</em></p><p>
        <em>
          <strong>Yu</strong>
        </em>
        <em>: I gotta go now. Need to pack up my stuff.</em>
      </p>
<hr/><p>
        <strong>Flashback end.</strong>
      </p>
<hr/><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(In his head.):</em> And thus, I'm a transfer student. Again. Well... It wouldn't be all bad. I can make some new friends.</p><p><strong>Intercom: </strong>We will soon be arriving at Aéroport de Paris-Charles de Gaulle.</p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Whisper):</em> Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport? I think that's it. Man, learning french is gonna be harder than I thought.</p><p>
        <em>Yu gets in his bare-bones apartment, after an uneventful trip. Yu then notices a blue butterfly stuck in the window cell.</em>
      </p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Let's Get You out of there.</p><p>
        <em>Yu opens the window cell, the air rushing in, and the butterfly flies free.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>Yu was both happy, because, he freed a butterfly, and slightly shakily, because, blue. He sighed to himself and continued cleaning his room. There were a total of thirty boxes, somehow!</em>
      </p>
<hr/><p>
        <em>
          <strong>Scene</strong>
        </em>
        <em>: Yu is at the main office of Françoise Dupont High School.</em>
      </p><p><strong>Mr. Damocles</strong> <em>(Nodding):</em> We're happy to apect someone like him. It's not every day a student from Japan that has amazing test scores needs to move to France.</p><p><strong>Yu's Mother:</strong> Thank you.</p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(trying in french)</em>: Je vous remercie..?</p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(murmuring and facepalming):</em> Oh boy...</p>
<hr/><p><em><strong>Scene</strong></em><em>: Marinette is walking down the hall at Françoise Dupont High School when Alya comes rushing over to her</em>.</p><p><strong>Alya</strong> <em>(excited):</em> Have you heard?!</p><p><strong>Marinette: </strong>No.</p><p><strong>Alya: </strong>We have a transfer student coming in!</p><p><strong>Marinette:</strong> Our class?</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> He's 12th, I think. But he's a foreign transfer student from Japan!</p><p><strong>Marinette</strong> <em>(confused):</em> Japanese foreign transfer student?</p><p><strong>Alya: </strong>Yes! This guy is here from Japan! Just think about it! All the things he could know! Do you think he will have any friends?</p><p><strong>Marinette:</strong> Maybe?</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> I'm totally gonna talk to him when I see him!</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>Yu's Room. He is laying on his bed, with his phone out.</em></p><p>
        <em>Text:</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>
          <strong>Yu</strong>
        </em>
        <em>: Hey Yosuke</em>
      </p><p><em><strong>Yosuke:</strong></em> <em>Hey partner.</em></p><p><em><strong>Yu:</strong></em> <em>Got into school today.</em></p><p><em><strong>Yu:</strong></em> <em>Gonna be hard learning french.</em></p><p><em><strong>Yosuke:</strong></em> <em>You'll do fine! I believe in you!</em></p><p><em><strong>Yosuke:</strong></em> <em>And knowing you, you'll find new friends.</em></p><p><em><strong>Yu:</strong></em> <em>But I'll just leave again.</em></p><p><em><strong>Yosuke:</strong></em> <em>Stop being in that cycle.</em></p><p>
        <em>
          <strong>Yu </strong>
        </em>
        <em>(Walking up to the window.): But I really can't.</em>
      </p><p><em><strong>Yosuke:</strong></em> <em>You had Fun times with us, you can have fun times there.</em></p><p><em><strong>Yosuke:</strong></em> <em>And I'm sure the friends you make here won't leave you.</em></p><p><em><strong>Yosuke:</strong></em> <em>You're just that kind of guy.</em></p><p><em><strong>Yosuke:</strong></em> <em>That reminds me.</em></p><p><em><strong>Yosuke:</strong></em> <em>There's a curse, or something, in Paris.</em></p><p><em><strong>Yosuke:</strong></em> <em>I couldn't find anything else besides that.</em></p><p><em><strong>Yosuke:</strong></em> <em>It's well hidden.</em></p><p><em><strong>Yu:</strong></em> <em>Do I just have a curse of supernatural things happening to me?</em></p><p>
        <em>
          <strong>Yosuke: </strong>
        </em>
        <em>It's been going on for a year, I think.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>
          <strong>Yu: </strong>
        </em>
        <em>Huh. ( a blue butterfly flies by the window)</em>
      </p><p><em><strong>Yosuke:</strong></em> <em>Well, I have to go to work.</em></p><p><em><strong>Yu:</strong></em> <em>Talk to you later.</em></p><p>
        <em>Yu put his phone down and plodded on to his bed.</em>
      </p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Schools tomorrow, huh.</p><p>
        <em>He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.</em>
      </p>
<hr/><p>
        <em><strong>Scene</strong>: Yu's at school, Miss Bustier's classroom</em>
      </p><p><strong>Miss Bustier:</strong> Hello class! <em>(She walks in, and Yu follows. There's some muffled talk around the round.)</em></p><p><strong>Miss Bustier:</strong> As some of you are aware, we have a foreign transfer student here today. While he is in 12th grade, he'll be in this class for french.</p><p><strong>Miss Bustier:</strong> Introduce yourself.</p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Turns to Miss Bustier):</em> Thank you, Bustier-sensei. <em>(Turns to the class and bows.)</em> I'm Yu Narukami. Nice to meet you.</p><p><strong>Alya</strong> <em>(whispering to Marinette):</em> He totally has that traditional Japanese style down in the books!</p><p><strong>Miss Bustier:</strong> Please sit there, Yu. <em>( Yu walks up to the seat Miss Bustier pointed at.)</em></p><p><strong>Miss Bustier:</strong> Now, let's start with our lesson.</p>
<hr/><p>
        <em><strong>Scene</strong>: Yu is in the locker room, and Alya walks up to him.</em>
      </p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> Heya!</p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Startled):</em> O-oh, Hey there.</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> Your french isn't actually that bad!</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Um... Thanks?</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> So... I have a question for you.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Sure. <strong>(2)</strong></p><p><strong>Alya</strong> <em>(Smiling):</em> I don't think that's the right word, but okay, here's the question: Would you like to be on my blog?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> What's it about?</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> I suspect you wouldn't know. Basically, and stay with me here- there are these things called akumas, creatures responsible for turning normal people into super-baddies. But we have two people saving the day, Ladybug and Cat Noir!</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Huh. Sure. Did you get Footage?</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> Tons!</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Well, I've got school and My times are... well…<em> (sheepishly shrugs)</em></p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> Jet lag?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> No, more like time zones. Japan's seven hours ahead or behind.</p><p><strong>Alya</strong> <em>(Nodding):</em> Ah, that makes sense. Go get a watch!</p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(chuckle):</em> Haha, that's a good idea. My old one broke. <strong>(3)</strong> Where we meet and what time?</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> I'll make it easy on you till you get used to it. 3:30-4:00, Eiffel Tower.</p>
<hr/><p><em><strong>Scene:</strong></em> <em>In the school halls. As Yu heads to his next class, Marinette comes running down the hall.</em></p><p><strong>Marinette</strong> <em>(flailing about):</em> Watch out!</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Ahhhhh! <em>(She crashes to Yu, and things go flying.)</em></p><p><strong>Both:</strong> Um... I'm Sorry!</p><p><strong>Marinette</strong> <em>(stammering):</em> I-I'm so sorry, fo-r b-bumming in t-to your s-stuff.</p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Picking stuff):</em> It's not a big deal.</p><p><strong>Marinette:</strong> You're not from here... Oh! Are you the Transfer student I've been hearing about?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Yeah, that's me. I'm only here for a year.</p><p><strong>Marinette</strong><em> (shaking hands with Yu):</em> Welcome to the school!</p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Smiling):</em> Thanks.</p>
<hr/><p><em><strong>Scene:</strong></em> <em>Yu is near the Eiffel Tower, making paper cranes waiting for Alya. Alya walks over eventually with a laptop </em><strong>(4).</strong></p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Hey.</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> Hey there! <em>(Notices the paper cranes)</em> Wow, those are awesome!</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Thanks.</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> Always, <em>(She turns the camera of the laptop on)</em> Welcome to another behind the scenes episode!</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Are we live?</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> Nah, we're just recording. I can edit this later.</p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(nodding):</em> Ah, okay. Kept going.</p><p><strong>Alya</strong> <em>(presses a few buttons):</em> Today is special, for we're interviewing a student from Japan! That's right folks, because of his transfer, we can see the effects of Ladybug, not just in France, but the whole world!</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Yeah... I had no idea about it.</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> What do you mean by that?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> There was no mention of any of this stuff. Ladybug, Cat Noir, Akumas- that word means Demon in Japanese, which is a little weird because this is French.</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> Don't you mean France?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Opps.</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> Anyways, why do you think there was no mention?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> There's a lot of reasons. Personally, I think it's because Paris is one of the biggest tourist cities in the world. If you told the world that the city had a curse, I don't think many people would come. Despite that, One of my older friends did find some info, so I don't think it's hidden, just buried</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> Insterting... You haven't seen an Akuma attack quite yet, right? That's why you're calling it a curse?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Yeah, and I'd rather not.</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> It's common. If you live here, you're gonna see it. Just watch out for butterflies.</p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(confused):</em> What color?</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> Black slash purple ones.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Why Butterflies? There- <em>(Yu gets interrupted by loud noises, as the blue sky becomes dark and cloudy.)</em> It wasn't planned to rain, right?</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> No.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> I'm going home. What's your name?</p><p><strong>Alya</strong> <em>(Winking):</em> <strong>Alya Césaire!</strong> Exchange our phone numbers?</p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Shocked, but doesn't show it.):</em> Wow, going out there already? <em>(Yu picks up his phone and exchanges his number with Alya).</em> I'll talk with you later. We have the same burning need.</p><p><strong>Alya</strong><em>(Confused):</em> What need?</p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Puts his glasses on):</em> To find out what's neath the cover-up. See you tomorrow. <em>(Yu walks off-screen.)</em></p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> What was that about?</p>
<hr/><p>
        <strong>AD BREAK! Views/readers, Did you know there is a dark mode in the settings for reading?</strong>
      </p>
<hr/><p><strong>Sence:</strong> <em>Yu's at home, with a laptop. His reviewing footage of the latest Akuma attack, Complex, when Yosuke calls on the phone. Yu Picks it up.</em></p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Hey Yosuke.</p><p><strong>Yosuke:</strong> Hey Partner! How are you doing?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> I'm great. Met a girl who's unafraid to get close to danger in the pursuit of her truth.</p><p><strong>Yosuke:</strong> Already?!</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> I mean, she came up to me and asked me if I wanted to know what was going on and if she could get a view of the attacks of Pairs outside Paris.</p><p><strong>Yosuke:</strong> First day too?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Yep.</p><p><strong>Yosuke:</strong> That's one crazy brave girl. So what do you mean by attacks?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Right, so basically: This guy sends out Akuma's- Poor butterflies in this case<strong>(5)</strong>- and makes people go crazy with power. At least from what I've seen. Right now, Two people are dealing with it. They kept their identities hidden.</p><p><strong>Yosuke:</strong> Any <em>Persona</em> stuff?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Well aside from being supernatural, not that I've seen.</p><p><strong>Yosuke:</strong> That's good.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> But still. It's Supernatural and-</p><p><strong>Yosuke:</strong> Yu, Please.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> I'm not running away. Never…<em>(pausing).</em>.. Really have, Never will.</p><p><strong>Yosuke</strong><em>(Sighs):</em> I get your drive, but please be careful. You don't know what could happen.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Of Course.</p><p><strong>Yosuke:</strong> Should I let everyone else know?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Let them know about the fact it's supernatural, but nothing else. I don't want you guys coming over here. It's too dangerous for you guys.</p><p><strong>Yosuke:</strong> I won't argue. Plus, I doubt anyone could get into Paris like you. I'll let them know.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>Françoise Dupont High School entrance. Alya and Marinette are watching Adrien walk into the building, chatting with Nino. Marinette has a bag of sweets. She is playing around with the twister sealing the bag.</em></p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> Come on girl! You can tell him!</p><p><strong>Marinette:</strong> B-but all I do i-is stupor near him!</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> Well, then don't!</p><p><strong>Marinette:</strong> That's harder than it sounds.</p><p>
        <em>While Adrien and Nino talk, Yu gets off his bus, and almost immediately Alya points him out.</em>
      </p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> Have you talked with him? He's great, and his french isn't that bad!</p><p><strong>Marinette:</strong> Yeah, I ran into him in the halls. Quite literally.</p><p><strong>Alya</strong><em>(Smiling):</em> That's one way to say hi to a guy, girl.</p><p>
        <em>Nino walks over to Yu and talks a bit. Nino drags Yu over to Adrien (for reasons we will never know), where the two say hi. Chloé runs over to hug Ariden from somewhere. Yu stops this almost Imeatly, by putting his hand between the two. This makes Chloé pretty angry. Alya and Marinette are watching from a distance.</em>
      </p><p><strong>Chloé</strong> <em>(Ofsreecn, Angry):</em> Don't You know who I am! I am-</p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Ofsreecn, nonchalantly):</em> Yeah. You're a brat.</p><p><strong>Nino</strong> <em>(Ofsreecn):</em> Dude, He just ended Chloé's career in 4 words!</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> Woah! He has some guts! Anyway, Adrien!</p><p><strong>Marinette</strong> <em>(Goaning):</em> <strong>Noooooooo!</strong></p><p>
        <em>The camera pans to Yu, who noticed them and smiles at them.</em>
      </p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Happy):</em> Fool's love, huh. Well, Pairs is the city of love.</p><p>
        <em>Yu walks over to Alya to talk to her.</em>
      </p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(In his head):</em> And thus, it seems another mystery has been thrown on me. And the Truth will find its way. Especially when I already found some (smiles at Alya) of the Sun Arcana.</p>
<hr/><p>
        <strong>
          <em>-Bloopers!-</em>
        </strong>
      </p><p><strong>Yosuke</strong><em>(Sighs):</em> I get your drive, but please be careful. You don't know what could happen. I don't want to lose you.</p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Chuckles):</em> Are you falling for me?</p><p><strong>Yosuke</strong> <em>(Embreased):</em> <strong>NO-that-s not what I meant!</strong></p>
<hr/><p>AN:</p><p><strong>(1)</strong> He may have basic knowledge of French, as there is a magazine in his room with the title Prêt-À-Porter. He may also (rarely) have French phrases in conversation choices.</p><p><strong>(2)</strong> Yu will say the wrong word sometimes to show that he's not that great at french.</p><p><strong>(3)</strong> Yu has a watch in the anime.</p><p><strong>(4)</strong> Alya has to have a computer or something, or a really powerful phone to make a website blog. I'm going with the computer.</p><p><strong>(5)</strong> The Word Akuma is Japanese and means Demon. I know he already said that, but the reason why Yu has to specially say that because he could mean any Demon in Japanese.</p><p>Word check time…. 2,337! That's a lot normally for me. But this is just the prologue too.</p><p>Yu and Alya. They won't be in a relationship because Alya has Nino and that ships too pure, but they will be very close friends because:</p><p>Their Desire for the truth is strong.<br/>
They are willing to endanger themselves for the truth.<br/>
Supportive of their friends.<br/>
Are Great with kids (Watch the P4 ANIME!)<br/>
There are Fast learners<br/>
They Explain situations when needed and usually keep their cool if the situation gets dangerous<br/>
Wear glasses. Though Yu doesn't need them. He just wears them because they look cool.<br/>
Dislikes Liers.</p><p>Alya is like Female Yu. Change my mind.</p><p>Are there Social links? No. Will Yu call others by their Arcana? Yes. It's in his soul.</p><p>So Alya is the Sun. Characters of the Sun Arcana almost always find themselves in terrible situations, the situation belying the underlying optimism present in nearly all of them. I was thinking about Star, but I think Sun works better because of her situation. She is energetic, passionate, and funny, confident, yet down to earth.</p><p>Yu also indirectly called Marinette the Fool, and this is fairly easy. The Fool represents innocence, divine inspiration, madness, freedom, spontaneity, inexperience, chaos, and creativity. Marinette has about most of those. She's also one of the Protags!</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TDRL: Yu finds out he has Saturday off. One thing leads to another, and he finds a not-so-normal watch. He battles angst an Akuma, Dies inside to Cat Noir's jokes, and "Hank Moth" is not happy. But not everything goes smoothly. Because he can't get away from his loneliness from moving and his lack of good parents. And Alya is a very smart friend when it comes to that, and can easily tell.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unless mentioned otherwise, Yu is speaking french when talking with others, Japanese to himself and his team, and writing in french in school, Japanese otherwise.</p>
<p>His school jacket is black. It's formal as Yu prefers that type of clothing. His Casual outfits are the same as 4</p>
<p>Day two and things pick up! Oh, You thought the Prologue was what every Episode was? Haha, you are so wrong.</p>
<p>When I said it might get dark, I meant IT WILL GET DARK. I'll explain later but for now, here this part is: The first real episode: Shadoweriona</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div><p> </p><hr/>
<p>
      <strong>Scene</strong>
      <em>: The title of the episode flashed by as we zoom into Yu's room to see him sleeping in his bed, with blue PJs. He suddenly wakes up, as he had a nightmare. Yu panics and looks around the room to confirm he's awake.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Yu </strong><em>(Sighing):</em> That nightmare again. <em>(Yawning)</em> Freaking Shadow... <em>(Yu checks the time. It's 3:00 AM)</em> <strong>Welp</strong>, I'm not going back to bed.</p>
<p>
      <em>Yu gets out of bed and turns a lamp on.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Nobody's awake right now. <em>(He checks his phone.)</em> Is school tomorrow? Saturdays and Sundays? Wow, that's nice <strong>(1).</strong> The net is great.<strong> (2)</strong> Still like the county towns more.<em> (He tries to turn his phone off, but fails miserably.)</em> Why do they complate these things? <strong>(3)</strong></p>
<p>
      <em>Yu finally turns it off and pulls a book from a box.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> I should write in his diary that Naoto gave me.</p><hr/>
<p>
      <strong>Saving...Please don't close the page and inroge this 4th wall break. XD</strong>
    </p><hr/>
<p>
      <em>Entry #1:</em>
    </p>
<p>
      <em>First time writing in here, huh? I mean, I don't want to write everything because there are some things that I shouldn't write in here, because what if someone finds it? But I can still be weird here and know what I'm talking about.</em>
    </p>
<p>
      <em>I had that nightmare again. Where I'm being chased by...him... and no one's there to help. And i... well, die.</em>
    </p>
<p>
      <em>I have seen Blue butterflies everywhere, but I've also been told to watch for black ones, which is new. I haven't seen the Nose yet, and I'm worried I might not. The city of Paris has some weird stuff going on, and even if I'm not fated to save it, I'm not leaving it alone and play sitting duck. Am I gonna get hurt? Occupational hazard. Am I gonna see things differently? Yeah. (4)</em>
    </p><hr/>
<p>
      <em>He closes his diary. He sighs.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> What do I do now...<em>(Yawn)</em> I'll review footage.</p>
<p>
      <em>Yu pulls out his smaller laptop given by the Kirijo group. They said that they needed a way to commute if something happened in Inaba. Yu's not in Inaba any more, though.</em>
    </p>
<p>
      <em>We go through a timelapse of Yu checking his computer, writing notes, and struggling on this computer. As the sun comes, Yu writes something down.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Before becoming Stormy Weather, Aurore lost the KIDZ+ contest to Mireille Caquet. Armand D'Argencourt lost the mayoral election and became Darkblade. Simon Grimault, a hypnotist, got disqualified from The Challenge after Gabriel Agreste refused to accept his challenge, he became Simon Says. One of the worst costumes, might I add <strong>(5)</strong>. And this one person behind this (circles something on the paper.) is a villain calling himself Hank Moth! And akumas... are drawn to negative emotions. <strong>I KNEW IT!</strong> <strong>(6)</strong> Why does it always go back to mood?</p>
<p>
      <em>Yu Pulls out his phone.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong><em>Yu:</em></strong> I should let Césaire-kohai know <strong>(7).</strong></p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(calling):</em> Hey Césaire-kohai, you up?</p>
<p><strong>Alya:</strong> <em>No...I'm sleeping...zzzzz...</em></p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Laughing):</em> Okay then, I guess I won't tell you I made a breakthrough about the Ladybug and-</p>
<p><strong>Alya </strong><em>(shocked):</em> <strong>Hold it right there! Come over to my house now!</strong></p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong>: <strong>I</strong> don't know where your house is...</p>
<p><strong>Alya:</strong> I'll send you my house location. <em>(Yu's phone goes off, with a text from Alya Césaire-kohai)</em> I'm still in bed, so come to my house after 10:30 AM, okay?</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Alright <em>(Yu hangs up and puts his phone away.)</em> It's 7:00 AM right now, so I should get ready.</p>
<p>
      <em>Yu heads out to the living room and no one is there.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Sighing):</em> <strong>Of course</strong>. My parents are too busy to actually be here, even when we live in the same household.</p>
<p>
      <em>Yu grabs some food from a cupboard, sits down, and turns on the TV.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(About to eat his food):</em> <strong>Itadakimasu</strong>. <em>(Yu eats his food)</em> <strong>(8)</strong></p><hr/>
<p><strong>Scene</strong>: <em>Yu is out somewhere in Paris when he sees a young Fortune teller nearby.</em></p>
<p><strong>Fortune teller:</strong> Hey! Can you help me?</p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Noctis and smiles):</em> Oh sure. What's your name?</p>
<p><strong>Ysabeau:</strong> I'm Ysabeau Mizokami.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Your Family's name is Japanese, but your French.</p>
<p><strong>Ysabeau:</strong> Says the Japanese Boy.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Fair Point. I kinda stand out, don't I?</p>
<p><strong>Ysabeau:</strong> Yes. Yes, you do.</p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Laughing):</em> Yep. Anyways, what do you need help with?</p>
<p><strong>Ysabeau:</strong> Well, I am a tarot reader, but I don't think I can read the cards.</p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Embarrassed):</em> B-but I'm not a tarot card reader, ethier! I-I know what they mean but-</p>
<p><strong>Ysabeau:</strong> No, silly, I was going to ask if I could read your fortune for free as practice.</p>
<p><strong>Yu </strong><em>(Still Embarrassed):</em> Oh...umm... sure. <em>(Yu hops in a chair.)</em></p>
<p><strong>Ysabeau:</strong> We just do a Universal 6 Card Spread, with Major Arcana only. Is that okay?</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Sure. I'm used to them the most.</p>
<p><strong>Ysabeau:</strong> Alright then. <em>(She shuffles the deck and pulls out 6 cards)</em> Shall we see the cards?</p>
<p>
      <em>Yu nods back.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Ysabeau:</strong> The first card is (<em>she flips the card over to relive Strength.) </em>This Card is how you feel about yourself at this time. Given that it is <strong>Strength,</strong> You feel that, despite the challenges you have been faced with in the past, present, or future, you will find the strength and courage to succeed.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Yep, that's true.</p>
<p><strong>Ysabeau:</strong> Card 2, which is What you want most right now <em>(she flips it.)</em> is <strong>The Lovers.</strong> While I believe it could mean love, I think it means that what you want at this time is to know what choice to make - carry on as you are or take a risk? The risk offers excitement and change and staying as you are. Dare to take a chance?</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Chance is always good.</p>
<p><strong>Yasbeau:</strong> Card 3, Your fears are <em>(she flips it)</em> <strong>The Star</strong>. You are fearful of the future and lacking in self-belief, afraid your hopes will be dashed. Well, don't be! This is your wish card and signifies a time of joy and fulfillment.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Fearful of the future is an understatement.</p>
<p><strong>Yasbeau:</strong> Card 4, What is going for you <em>(she flips it),</em> Is <strong>the Tower.</strong> Sometimes sudden disruptive change is inevitable and as painful as it may seem, you come through it a stronger and better person. But no matter how disruptive things are at the moment, or if you feel life is really against you, re-evaluate and move on. Often a new direction can bring new opportunities you never dreamed of.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Like, I don't know, being a Japanese boy and moving to France with no clue what's going on.</p>
<p><strong>Yasbeau:</strong> <em>(She nods)</em> Yeah. That's a change right there. Card 5, What is going against you, <em>(she flips it)</em>, and one worst of the worst cards to be here, is <strong>The Moon.</strong></p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Frozen with fear, lacking nerve, and confused as to what I actually want.</p>
<p><strong>Yasbeau:</strong> You know your cards well.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> I expected to see this card here. There are deceitful people around me who may seem charming but are only out for their own gains. <strong><em>The truth is behind a wall of thick fog, but it's hiding there</em>.</strong> But I'm also struggling with my own mood, and have no idea what I have to do to help.</p>
<p><strong>Yasbeau:</strong> If you have that mood, I'm sure you'll succeed. The likely outcome, <em>(flips the last card.)</em> is <strong>The Sun.</strong> The cards yes, as The Sun is shining on you - it's your time for success, joy, and happiness. You will feel confident and full of vitality. And if it's not now, it's soon.</p>
<p><strong>Yasbeau:</strong> So, how was it?</p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong>: I don't know how long you've been going for, but it was pretty good. Only time will tell how accurate it was. Also, don't fear the more negative cards. <em>(Yu gets out of the chair).</em></p>
<p><strong>Yasbeau:</strong> Thanks. I'll likely be here if you want to talk to me again.</p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Smiling):</em> I'll keep that in mind. <em>(Yu heads off, waving bye).</em></p><hr/>
<p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>Yu is running down a path somewhere in Paris when he stops at a store.</em></p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Here we go. This shop should have a watch in it. <em>(He walks in)</em></p>
<p><strong>Cashier:</strong> Um, sir, I don't speak Japanese</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> I speak okay french, don't worry. I'm just here for a working watch.</p>
<p><strong>Cashier:</strong> Well, I don't take Yen.</p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Deadpan):</em> I have euros <strong>(9).</strong> Please don't tell me you won't give me service because I'm not from here.</p>
<p><strong>Cashier:</strong> Of course not! Let me know when you find something you like.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Thanks.</p>
<p>
      <em>Yu walks a bit before sees a white watch with a black spiral pattern on it. The hands were teal so they stood out.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Yelling):</em> Over here!</p>
<p>
      <em>The Cashier comes running over.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Cashier </strong><em>(Shocked):</em> You want that one?</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> It looks nice and works.</p>
<p><strong>Cashier:</strong> Umm, okay then.. that I'll be 120 euros. <em>(Yu hands the Cashier some money and he grabs the watch and gives it to Yu in a case.)</em></p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Thanks.</p><hr/>
<p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>Yu is on a bench with the watch. He checks the time, witch is 10:20 am, before trying to put it on. He Adjusts the strap to fit it on his arm and puts it on.</em></p><hr/>
<p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>Marinette is in her room, working when she gets a call from Master Fu</em> <strong>(10).</strong></p><hr/>
<p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>The watch flashes white and a small orb comes flying out and a small Lynx that Yu would best describe as "A plushie".</em></p><hr/>
<p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>Marinette walks into Master Fu's Room</em></p>
<p><strong>Master Fu:</strong> Hello Ladybug.</p>
<p><strong>Marinette:</strong> You called me over here. What happened?</p><hr/>
<p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>Back to Yu.</em></p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Shocked):</em> What are you? Are you me? <strong>(11)</strong></p>
<p><strong>Small Lynx:</strong> I'm not sure what you mean by that, but I'm Exousíaa <strong>(X-Y-see-aa)</strong></p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Look, we can talk about this later, just hide in my wallet or something.</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Okay then. <em>(He hides in Yu's wallet...somehow)</em> Why?</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> I'm going over to a friend. We can talk later.</p><hr/>
<p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>Back To Marinette. Wayzz Files from somewhere.</em></p>
<p><strong>Wayzz:</strong> We have another Miraculous on the loose.</p>
<p><strong>Marinette:</strong> Is it from your box?</p>
<p><strong>Master Fu:</strong> It's a bit different than that.</p><hr/>
<p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>Yu gets to the Césaire apartment. Yu rings the doorbell, and Alya pops out.</em></p>
<p>
      <strong>Alya: I've been waiting for this!</strong>
    </p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> I know someone who says that a <strong>loooot.</strong></p>
<p><strong>Alya</strong><em>(Laughing):</em> Okay, come on in.</p><hr/>
<p><strong>Scene:</strong> Back To Marinette.</p>
<p><strong>Wayzz:</strong> We've told you about the Miracle Boxes, right? Well, there are many of them, each containing a few Miraculous and a Guardian takes care of them. But there was one...we think we lost to time. The Japanese Miracle Boxes.</p><hr/>
<p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>Yu and Alya are in her room and Yu is showing her his findings.</em></p>
<p><strong>Alya:</strong> Most people were aware mood had something to do with it, you but have narrowed it down quite a lot.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> I'm sure there are other moods, but these we publicly findable.</p><hr/>
<p>
      <strong>Scene: <em>MARINETTE, I'M IN LOVE WITH CHOOOOOOOOLEEEEEEEEEEE. (back to Marinette)</em></strong>
    </p>
<p><strong>Wayzz:</strong> I'm not aware of the exact details, but a box was given to the current Emperor of Japan as a gift at that time. But the box later got stolen, and the thief got caught, and only two Miraculous remained. Kaeruu, the frog Kwami of transformation, and Adeelah, the crane Kwami of continuation. Master Fu has those but hides them. The rest we couldn't contact.</p>
<p><strong>Marinette:</strong> But that's changed.</p><hr/>
<p>
      <strong>Scene:</strong>
      <em> Yu and Alya are talking to either.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Alya:</strong> We should have an awareness day at school. I can post some stuff on the blog as well. Both blogs.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Definitely post that on the Ladyblog. It'll help with that.</p><hr/>
<p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>Marinette is worrying.</em></p>
<p><strong>Wayzz:</strong> Don't worry. It's not a Hawk Moth thing again. After many years, we have sensed Exousíaa, The Lynx Kwami of Prognostication. The holder is neutral, but I sense he'll hop on our side when he knows what's going on.</p><hr/>
<p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>Yu and Alya are working on a blog post.</em></p>
<p><strong>Alya:</strong> So, what are you doing after this?</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> I have some personal stuff to finish for school, then I'm in completely for the year.</p>
<p><strong>Alya</strong><em>(Confused):</em> Aren't your parents supposed to take care of that?</p>
<p>
      <em>Yu turns his head.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(quietly):</em> Supposed to... anyways.</p>
<p>
      <em>Alya </em>
      <strong>sympathizingly looks</strong>
      <em> over to him.</em>
    </p><hr/>
<p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em><strong>MARINETTE</strong></em>.</p>
<p><strong>Marinette:</strong> So what do you want me to do?</p>
<p><strong>Master Fu:</strong> Talk to him when you find him.</p>
<p><strong>Marinette:</strong> About what?</p>
<p><strong>Master Fu:</strong> If he wants to help.</p><hr/>
<p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>Yu is trying not to get upset over that...</em></p>
<p><strong>Alya:</strong> Do you not have Parents?</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> <em>You shouldn't worry about me...</em></p>
<p><strong>Alya</strong><em>(Annoyed):</em> <strong>Don't say that!</strong> If we're going to hang out, then, of course, I'm gonna worry about you! And if you don't have parents, that's a problem!</p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(sighing):</em> You're not gonna let this go, are you...</p>
<p><strong>Alya:</strong> Nope!</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> I have... neglectful parents. Sure, they pay for my food and school but that's it. When I was nine, I spent my birthday wish on hoping for a real family. <strong>(12)</strong> I once made someone angry at me, intentionally, so they won't be sad about me moving away. And then lied about it. <strong>(13)</strong></p>
<p><strong>Alya</strong><em>(sad):</em> Oh... I'm sorry about that. Well, you can always hang out here. I'll treat you like family. I do with all my friends.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> You already call me a friend? But we just met 2 days ago.</p>
<p><strong>Alya:</strong> Be more confident in yourself! You stood up to Cholé and figured out something about Akuma's in the time you've been here!</p>
<p>
      <em>Yu blushes.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Alya</strong><em>(Laughing):</em> Why are you embarrassed?</p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong><em> (Snaps out at her):</em> B-because I am, okay?</p>
<p><strong>Alya:</strong> Oh well, you should head home. You know how to use a computer, right?</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Yeah.</p>
<p><strong>Alya:</strong> I'll give you editor rights on the Ladyblog, okay?</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Sure.</p>
<p>
      <em>Yu walks out of Alya's room, waving goodbye.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Alya:</strong> Why was he embarrassed, though? Is there something else going on?<strong> There has to be!</strong></p><hr/>
<p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>The Narukami Apartment. No one is home. Yu sighs, walks in and closes the door. He grabs his wallet, and Exousíaa pops out.</em></p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Okay. Were alone now. So let's start with the basics. What are you? Are You a Persona? <strong>(14).</strong></p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> What!? I mean, there's Aneesa, The Spider Kwami of complexion, and-</p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(sitting down):</em> Okay, okay. What are you then?</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa</strong>(Happy): <strong>Finally!</strong> You already know my name, Exousíaa. I am a Kwami! The Kwami of Prognostication! <strong>(15)</strong></p>
<p>
      <em>Yu grabs a piece of paper and a pen.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> You are writing this down?!</p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(nonchalantly):</em> Of course I am. Might not know when I need it. So, what's a Kwami? Sounds close to Kami <strong>(16).</strong></p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Compared to my other holders, your taking this very calmly. <em>(Yu shrugs.)</em> A Kwami is a spirit-like being who embodies an "abstract" concept like creation. We came into existence when those ideas appear. Mine is Prognostication.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> So there's a lot of you?</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Everyone for any type of idea. But we are spirit-like and, thus, couldn't be perceived by regular, tangible lifeforms, and, we're unable to interact with them. But a long time ago, a mage figured out how to create special magical jewels, called Miraculouses. And because of that watch-</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> I can see you.</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> You check on quick.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> So can only I see you, or can everyone now?</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Everyone can see me, but only when I'm outside the watch.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Can you explain for me?</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> As a return for the privilege of having the ability to be perceived, were able to grant superpowers to our holders. If you were to say <strong>"Exousíaa, Open My eyes!"</strong> You would transform with Lynx-styled clothing and gain the power of Clairvoyance. But I would be powering the watch and you couldn't talk to me during that time.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> That's a bit sad. But, could you explain the superpower part in a bit more info?</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> You'd use it for good, right?</p>
<p>
      <em>Yu walks over to his room, Exousíaa follows and Yu shows footage of what's been going on.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> And this... <em><strong>person</strong></em>... is using emotions to do this. And I can't overlook that.</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> That's the Butterfly Miraculous Power! Nooroo! He got caught by a villain!</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> So, then... I want the villain to stop his actions, and you want your friend safe. Even though your spirits but I understand. <em>Should we Team up?</em></p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Well, you are my holder, but if your angst the villain using Nooroo because of his use of negative emotions, and that's your reason for stopping him, then I'm fine with it.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Well, there are some people out there...here too... I wish to protect. And... The Truth <strong>neeeeeeeds</strong> <strong>(17)</strong> to come out.</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> You have many reasons, but they are all noble. <em>(Yu nods with determination. A chance to solve this lifts Yu's spirit and he would grab it at the first chance.)</em></p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Alright. If you say "Exousíaa, Open My Eyes!" You'll transform. To detransform, you say "Exousíaa, Hide My Eyes." You'll get a Katana as a weapon <strong>(18)</strong> as well. Just don't do it in public.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Do you want me to do it now?</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa</strong><em>(Silme):</em> Go ahead.</p><hr/>
<p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Takes a deep breath, and smiles back. He holds his hand with the watch near his face):</em> <strong>Exousíaa, Open My Eyes!</strong></p><hr/>
<p>Ahhhhhhhhhhh time for the transformation scene! I'll just say Transformation scene when we do this.</p>
<p>
      <em>Exousíaa goes into the watch, becoming blue, white, and black without the spiral. Yu gesrts pushing his glasses in, and a black pair of glasses covering his eyes martelize. He flicks his hand down, and a black-tie appears in front of a black-white striped undershirt. The tie flaps in the wind, and Yu's casual black jacket becomes white, with a rose embedded on his jacket. while the jacket appears on Yu's arms, he takes his hand and runs it through his hair, turning some of it a whiter shade, while the Lynx's iconic ears appear. His foot, now wearing white shoes and black pants, kicks up and a long tail with black spots appears. The Lynx's weapon, the Snow White Katana. The sword is mostly white, with only a few black spots on the handle. Yu grabs the sword and uses a sheath under his jacket. <strong>(19)</strong> Yu moves his left arm to his left side.</em>
    </p><hr/>
<p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(Checking his outfit in a mirror):</em> The ears are a little wonky, but other than that, it's pretty nice.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Exousíaa, Hide My Eyes. <em>( Yu detransforms and Exousíaa pops out. Yu chachts him)</em> <strong>(20)</strong></p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Thanks for catching me. How'd you like your outfit?</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Do I really need the ears?</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Well, it's the design you wanted subconsciously. <strong>(21)</strong></p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> I really doubt I wanted ears. Yet again, the subconscious is weird.</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Well, I should explain your ability. Clairvoyance allows you to see how to avoid incoming attacks and lets you know what's real and what's not for about 2 mins. Since your in a weird state of age, you can use it twice before you have 10 mins left till you detransform. I'll need food afterward to recharge. And now too. I'd like some food. Haven't eaten in a while.</p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Heading to the kitchen): </em>What do you like?</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Bread. Any bread. It's great. <strong>Bread bread bread bread bread bread bread bread bread bread bread bread bread bread bread bread bread bread-</strong></p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Checking the drawers): If I don't have bread,</em> would you eat anything else?</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Rice is nice.</p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong><em> (Found bread):</em> Now that I have a lot of. I did find some bread. <em>(Yu Shows the bread to Exousíaa, and he eats it in one go.)</em> That was <strong>fast.</strong> Do you all eat it that fast?</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> If your asking whos the fastest eater, It's either me or Plagg. If you're asking if we all do that, no.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> That's good. If have to house many of you, I can't have you eating all my food and being messy.</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Why?</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> There are... <strong>reasons</strong>.</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Okay then. You should practice your abilities. Like go outside and travel on the rooftops.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> How do use that <strong>Clairvoyance?</strong></p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Just Say <strong>"Clairvoyance!"</strong> But you'll need a fake name. And don't worry about people knowing your identity from your hair or voice. It's a Magical disguise.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Okay, thanks. For a name... How about <strong>Honshinsu?</strong> It is based on the Japanese word for "Real Heart" Most people usually play under a Persona when wearing a mask, but for me, I'm always playing one.</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Sure. It's better than some of the other names I've heard.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Are you talking about Ladybug? I do think she come have come up with a different name. But oh well.</p><hr/>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Are You ready? <em>(Exousíaa Nods)</em> <strong>Exousíaa, Open My Eyes!</strong></p>
<p>
      <strong>[Transformation Scene]</strong>
    </p><hr/>
<p>
      <em>Yu becomes Honshinsu, feeling free. He hops on the window and onto a rooftop. It was a rush of power and freedom that Yu haven't felt in forever. Most people would freak out, but he had seen enough to know this was something that was really happening.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> I've never attacly seen Paris from this view. It is a beautiful city. <em>(Hops on to another building)</em> And the Eiffel tower is stunning from here.</p><hr/>
<p><strong>Sence:</strong> <em>Marinette's room. She is facepalming on her bed.</em></p>
<p>
      <strong>Marinette</strong>
      <em>(worried): How am I even going to find this person?</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Tikki:</strong> Don't worry Marinette! I'm sure you'll find him!</p>
<p><strong>Marinette:</strong> <em>But what if Hawk Moth finds him first? What if he's not interested? What if-</em></p>
<p><strong>Tikki:</strong> No more what-ifs! We'll get there when we get there.</p>
<p>
      <em>Marinette's Phone goes off. She jumps. It's from Alya. She picks it up.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Alya</strong><em>(Excited):</em> <strong>Yo Marinette!</strong> You Know about Yu, right?</p>
<p><strong>Marinette:</strong> Yeah? What about him?</p>
<p><strong>Alya</strong><em>(Happy):</em> He figured something about the Akuma's!</p>
<p><strong>Marinette</strong>(Shocked): He <strong>WHAT?!</strong></p>
<p><strong>Alya</strong>: He figured out something about what causes Akumatization!</p>
<p>
      <em>Tikki glaces at Marinette.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Marinette:</strong> <em>O-oh yeah?</em></p>
<p><strong>Alya</strong><em>(Picking up a piece of paper):</em> According to his Japanese translated into French, which he speaks fine, but not so great when spelling-</p>
<p><strong>Marinette:</strong> Japanese has over 2000 letters and french only has 26 letters and five diacritics and two orthographic ligatures, I think it makes sense.</p>
<p><strong>Alya:</strong> Okay fine. But it reads, with my writing down notes of him verbally translating for me: "Akuma's are possibly made or corrupted from regular butterflies, By Hank Moth," <em>(chuckling)</em> He called Him Hank moth! I just realized that!</p>
<p><strong>Marinette:</strong> Please keep going.</p>
<p><strong>Alya:</strong> Alright girl, alright. "To cause the target to transformed into a super-powered being. The powers granted seem to correspond with the recipient's personality traits and/or circumstances." (Tikki is growing more worried) "And for a long time, this seemed to be random. However, it seems Akuma's are drawn to negative emotions, such as anger."</p>
<p><strong>Marinette</strong><em>(worried):</em> <em>Well, h-how do you prove that?</em></p>
<p><strong>Alya:</strong> He was already on top of that: "For example, Aurore Beauréal became Stormy Weather after losing the KIDZ+ competition."</p>
<p><strong>Marinette:</strong> <em>B-but that's just one case!</em></p>
<p><strong>Alya:</strong> "Many Of the victims were seeking revenge or to prove something to someone else. Whatever the case, Emotions seem to play a huge part." And were talking about having an awareness day!</p>
<p><strong>Marinette:</strong> <em>That's cool! I gotta, umm, help with the Barkey! (Hangs up and flops on her bed groaning. Tikki isn't worried, however.)</em></p>
<p><strong>Tikki</strong><em>(Confused):</em> Why are you worried? They're gonna raise awareness and that possibly means fewer Akumas!</p>
<p><strong>Marinette:</strong> He figured that out, only within 2 days of school! At that rate, he'll figure out everything! <strong>(22)</strong></p>
<p><strong>Tikki:</strong> But then he might also figure Hawk moth's Identity!</p>
<p>
      <em>Marinette moans and decides to check the Ladyblog. To her shock, there's a Livestream. Marinette readies herself in case it's an Akuma. But lucky, it's not. Our boy, Honshinsu. With Alya.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Alya:</strong> So why do you fight?</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> I have people I want to protect</p>
<p><strong>Alya:</strong> And what about Hawk Moth?</p>
<p>
      <strong>Honshinsu: If it wasn't for the fact that were live and this video could get taken off, I would be saying so...not very appropriate words.</strong>
    </p>
<p><strong>Alya:</strong> Yeah...Don't. How about you say that in a different way?</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> May I have the microphone?</p>
<p><strong>Alya:</strong> Sure <em>(Gives him the microphone).</em></p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> <strong>Hank Moth, If your listening, this is an ultimatum for tormenting the citizens of Pairs. You abuse Emotion, and the town has to suppress these feelings. I will not let this Continue!</strong></p>
<p><strong>Alya</strong><em>(Chuckle):</em> You said that wrong.</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu</strong><em>(Silmeing)</em> Opps. But my point still stands.</p>
<p><strong>Marinette:</strong> That's him! And I didn't even have to talk to him to join us!</p>
<p><strong>Tikki:</strong> See?</p>
<p><strong>Marinette:</strong> We need to go say hi!</p><hr/>
<p>
      <strong>Tikki, Spots on!</strong>
    </p>
<p>
      <strong>[Transformation Scene]</strong>
    </p><hr/>
<p>
      <em>Ladybug hops out the window in her room. We follow her across the rooftops, but when she gets to the park where the two were, There ain't there.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Where did he go?</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu</strong> <em>(Nonchalantly):</em> Behind You.</p>
<p><strong>Ladybug</strong> <em>(Shocked):</em> <strong>Don't do that!</strong></p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Lynx's are supposed to be quiet hunters, you know. But you want to talk to me, right?</p>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Yeah. I was gonna try and have you join us against Hawk moth, but...</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu</strong><em>(Angry):</em> <strong>That being is disgusting!</strong></p>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Can we exchange our superhero numbers?<em> (Shows the phone part of her Yo-yo)</em></p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu</strong> <em>(Pulls out a phone from his sword sheath):</em> Sure. <em>(They exchange their numbers)</em> Let Cat Noir know for me, Okay?</p>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Sure. But can I ask why you're so against Hawk Moth? I mean, most people are, but you're something else. And what's Your name? I didn't hear it during Alya's Livestream.</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Well, my name is Honshinsu, and it means "Real Heart" I Japanese, but for Hank Moth… It's hard to explain, but I've seen what happens when emotions go haywire before, and that's what he's doing. Plus, I have people I need to defend.</p>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Okay then. See you, next Akuma?</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Yeah, if it's not me.</p>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Your Will is strong, I doubt it.</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Well, thanks for believing in me.</p>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> By the way, what's your Kwami's favorite food?</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Its bread. He's obsessed with it.</p>
<p><strong>Ladybug</strong>: Thanks. Prove your wroth next time, and I'll show you what it was for. <em>( Honshinsu nods)</em></p>
<p>
      <em>The two head home.</em>
    </p><hr/>
<p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>Adrien is inside his room checking the ladyblog.</em></p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu</strong><em>(Recording):</em> Hank Moth, If your listening, this is an ultimatum for tormenting the citizens of Pairs. You abuse Emotion, and the town has to suppress these feelings.</p>
<p><strong>Adrien:</strong> Someone else got a Miraculous! And hates Hawk Moth!</p>
<p><strong>Plagg</strong> <em>(Flys over):</em> <strong>Exousíaa!</strong> My eating revival!</p>
<p><strong>Adrien:</strong> Is that the name of his Kwami?</p>
<p><strong>Plagg</strong><em>(Completely ignores Adrien): I</em> can <strong>STILL</strong> eat more Camembert then you can eat Bread!</p>
<p><strong>Adrien</strong> <em>(Shakes his head):</em> Poor holder... Nice to have a fellow feline, though.</p>
<p><strong>Plagg</strong><em>(Grabs a Camembert and eats it)</em> See! I eat more!</p>
<p>
      <em>Adrien facepalms.</em>
    </p><hr/>
<p><strong>Scene</strong>:<em> Yu's Room. He is on his computer.</em></p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Woah. I blew up fast.</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> People look up to heroes. I think it's because of what you said about Hawk Moth. Although, was that really needed? It was a bit overkill.</p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(smirking):</em> There's no overkill, there's only... <em>Mass Destruction</em></p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> I don't get it.</p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Is still smirking): It's Time To Make History</em>, Exousíaa.</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> I mean...</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Gonna <em>Reach Out to The Truth</em>, because <em>Life Will Change.</em></p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> I'm so lost.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> <em>LIGHT THE FIRE UP IN THE NIGHT</em> AND <em>WAKE UP, GET UP, GET OUT THERE!</em></p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Please tell me that's Your<em> Last Surprise.</em></p>
<p>
      <em>Yu has to resist laughing.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Alright, that's enough of that. I'm still wondering why Ladybug wanted to know what you eat.</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Maybe she wanted some good bread?</p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(facepalms):</em> I doubt it. What is it with you and bread?</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Plagg is worse.</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Plagg's a friend of yours, right?</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> <strong>YESSSSSSSS.</strong></p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to or can, but who's he?</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> He's the Black Cat Kwami!</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> Okay then.</p>
<p>
      <em>Exousíaa talks and Yu tries to understand as much as he can, and if it would be safe to tell Exousíaa about Personas and the TV world. Of course, or unless something new happened, he couldn't go into the TV here (that's not to say he still didn't get creeped out by fog) or show him, but he was a spirit who embodied Prognostication. And it made sense to Yu. If Izanami was a being (or at least, a bit) of humanity's desire to look away to the truth and just see what they wanted to see, Exousíaa and Kwamis could be weaker forms of humanity's different facades, like how Personas were different facades of a person. Exousíaa could possibly be humanity's ability to predict things. </em>
      <strong>(23)</strong>
      <em> And they were friendly. Which Was a plus.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Can I have some more bread now?</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> <strong>BUT YOU JUST HAD BREAD!</strong></p>
<p><strong>Cat Noir</strong><em>(From a distance):</em> Let's not <em>drag-on,</em> Okay?</p>
<p>
      <em>Yu runs over to the window to see Cat Noir fighting a new villain (Yu guessed), In a black scale dress, black skirt, and black dragon wings. Now Yu could see why he said that.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Welp...</p>
<p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(Grabs his glasses and puts them on):</em> You'll get your bread afterward. It's Time to prove my worth!</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa</strong><em>(Confused):</em> You know you don't have to put your glasses on, right?</p>
<p><strong>Yu:</strong> I know. But I still will. Its... a promise made to a friend that I put these glasses on when hunting for the truth.</p>
<p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> I'm not sure how this related to truth, but okay then.</p><hr/>
<p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(Moves this watch to this face):</em> Exousíaa, Open my eyes!</p>
<p>
      <strong>[Transformation Scene]</strong>
    </p><hr/>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Let's get going.</p>
<p><strong>Scene:</strong> Cat Noir is fighting this new villain when Honshinsu shows up.</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Sorry, Noir-Sama <strong>(24).</strong> Jumping is not my strong suit when it comes to movement. I had to find a different route to get up here.</p>
<p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> Japanese, eh? Don't worry about that. <em>(Dogues attack)</em> You're here now, fellow feline.</p>
<p><strong>Hawk Moth</strong><em>(From his lair):</em> Who's this?</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu</strong> <em>(Pulls out his sword):</em> Alright, then. Who's this?</p>
<p><em><strong>Shadoweriona:</strong></em> I'm Shadoweriona! But you even are you?<strong> (25).</strong></p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Shadow-based, eh? My favorite. But Hank Moth-</p>
<p><strong>Cat Noir</strong><em>(Chuckling):</em> Hank Moth, ha!</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu</strong><em>(Deadpanning at Cat Noir):</em> You know what? I'm just calling him that from now on. <em>(Turns to face Shadoweriona)</em> I know you can hear me, Hank Moth. I won't let you keep doing this! <em>(Charges at Shadoweriona)</em></p>
<p><strong>Hawk Moth</strong><em>(From his lair):</em> It must just be a spare Miraculous that Ladybug gave him. But then, why isn't she here? Shadoweriona! Focus Ladybug And Cat Noir.</p><hr/>
<p><strong>Scene:</strong> Marinette is busy baking different colored bread for Honshinsu when it pops out of the oven. Tikki flies over.</p>
<p><strong>Tikki:</strong> Have you let Master Fu we found him?</p>
<p><strong>Marinette</strong><em>(Resiled she didn't):</em> Ah...um...No.</p>
<p><strong>Tikki:</strong> It's okay. We can just call him!</p>
<p>
      <em>Marinette puts the bread on the counter when she sees Cat Noir and Honshinsu fighting this new Villain. Marinette Grabs the bread sheet, runs upstairs into her room.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Tikki:</strong> Looks like that will have to wait!</p>
<p><strong>Marinette:</strong> I kinda feel guilty for having them pull their own weight without me. Oh well.</p><hr/>
<p><strong>Marinette:</strong> Tikki, Spots On!</p>
<p>
      <strong>[Transformation scene]</strong>
    </p><hr/>
<p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>Shadoweriona charges at Cat Noir, but Honshinsu blocks it with his sword. He pushes on.</em></p>
<p><em><strong>Shadoweriona</strong>(Trying to hold off Honshinsu):</em> Get away from me!<em> (Ladybug's Yo-Yo comes flying and yanks Shadoweriona back a bit.)</em></p>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Sorry for the wait, boys!</p>
<p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> Bugaboo!</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Ladybug-sama. You're here. Now can someone explain what to do? Because brute force isn't working, and I know it's not that. <em>(Shadoweriona gets up and Honshinsu counterattacks)</em></p>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Okay then. The Akuma is hiding in one of the objects and giving her her power. We break that, we free her.</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu</strong><em>(pushing through):</em> I get the feeling it's not as clear-cut as that, most of the time.</p>
<p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> Yep <em>(spins staff and joins Honshinsu attacking).</em> So where do you think the Akuma is, Mylady?</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> I know you weren't talking to me, but maybe it's her necklace I keep having to look at?</p>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> A guess as good as any!</p>
<p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> So <em>(flipping backward to dodge a kick)...</em> how are we gonna get that?</p>
<p>
      <em>Honshinsu tries to grab it and almost does, but Shadoweriona becomes black and seems to melt into the floor.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> Welp, That sure isn't <em>purr-fect.</em></p>
<p>
      <em>Honshinsu glances over at him and feels himself lose what sanity with puns he had.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> He does that all the time.</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Alright. <em>(Sigh)</em></p><hr/>
<p><strong>Honshinsu</strong> <em>(Flashes his glasses):</em> Shadow sept in, dancing between cracks.</p>
<p>Let's break them! Exousíaa, this ends now!</p>
<p><strong>Clairvoyance!</strong> (He holds his sword in the air)</p><hr/>
<p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> What does that do?</p>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> No ability is useless, Cat Noir.</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu</strong> <em>(Sees something in the corner of his eye near Cat Noir)</em> This. <em>(Grabs Cat Noir to save him from an attack, a black hand rising from the shadow of a building, and counter-attacks it in quick succession)</em> Count the shadows. And no, I don't think it's bigger on the inside. <strong>(26)</strong></p>
<p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> Without a <em>Shadow of a doubt,</em> that is a useful ability!</p>
<p>
      <em>Honshinsu deadpans at him.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> You'll get used to it. <em>(Spins Yo-Yo).</em> The Real Question is how we're gonna get that Akuma now.</p>
<p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> Lucky Charm?</p>
<p>
      <em>Ladybug Nods back.</em>
    </p><hr/>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Lucky Charm! <em>(She gets a mirror)</em></p><hr/>
<p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> What are you gonna do with?</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu</strong>: Mirrors reflect light.</p>
<p>
      <em>Ladybug's thinking vision highlights the shadows, the sun, and the mirror.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> That's it!</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu</strong> <em>(Points behind a building):</em> She's Right There!</p>
<p>
      <em>Ladybug angles the mirror so the sun hits it. She tries to aim it at Shadoweriona but is out of range.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Honshinsu, try to have her follow you!</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Got it. Heeeeeey, over here! <em>(Honshinsu Stands in the middle of a shadow.)</em></p>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Is that the best you can do?</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> No.</p>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> I was not expecting that reply.</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> No one usually sees my answers coming. <em>(Shadoweriona's hand comes up, but he grabs it)</em></p>
<p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> You dislike my puns, yet can joke like that.</p>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> I think he knows what he's doing, Kitty.</p>
<p>
      <em>Ladybug uses the mirror on the shadow where Honshinsu is, and the shadow disappears. Honshinsu Pulls Shadoweriona out of the ground and breaks her necklace. The Akuma flies out.</em>
    </p><hr/>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. <strong>Time to de-evilize!</strong> <em>(catches the Akuma)</em><strong> Gotcha!</strong> <em>(turns the Akuma into a normal butterfly)</em> Bye-bye, little butterfly. <strong>Miraculous Ladybug!</strong><em> (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everything back to normal. )</em></p><hr/>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Honshinsu.</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Yes?</p>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> You definitely proved yourself today. Have you fought like this before?</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> I've had practice with a sword, yes. I'm just lucky my weapon is something I know how to use well.</p>
<p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> Shall we show him the pound?</p>
<p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Yes.</p>
<p>L<em>adybug and Cat Noir do their handshake/fistbump(?) but leave a spot open. Honshinsu joins in, and they fistbump</em></p>
<p><strong>Ladybug and Cat Noir</strong>: Pound It!</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Ohh... Um... Pound it?</p>
<p><strong>Hawk Moth</strong><em>(From his liar):</em> Who was that? This was not his first time-fighting. That may be a problem. <strong>But no matter who you are, I will defeat you, Ladybug and Cat Noir!</strong></p>
<p>
      <em>Where Shadoweriona was standing was a younger girl, dress in a white shirt.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Young Lady:</strong> W-what happened?</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu</strong> <em>(walks over and kneels)</em> You got Akumatized. But we took care of it.</p>
<p><strong>Ladybug</strong><em>(her earrings start flashing)</em> I gotta go. Can you take her home?</p>
<p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> Sure thing, Bugaboo. <em>(Ladybug heads off)</em> Honshinsu, I want to talk to you. Can you wait here?</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Sure. <em>(Cat Noir heads off.)</em></p><hr/>
<p>
      <em>
        <strong>Time skip brought to you by Yosuke's French comics. Teddie, please give them back.</strong>
      </em>
    </p><hr/>
<p>Honshinsu is sitting on the rooftop when Cat Noir comes back.</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Hey.</p>
<p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> So, Umm... how do I best explain this... My Kwami seems to... have something with yours.</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Yours is Plagg, right?</p>
<p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> Yeah. Is yours just as picky as Plagg? Mine only eats one type of cheese.</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Mine is just bread 24/7. He did say he would eat Rice though.</p>
<p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> Lucky you. Mine won't even eat anything other than cheese.</p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> That must suck. Anyways, I'm heading out. See you again.</p>
<p>
      <em>Cat Noir waves goodbye.</em>
    </p>
<p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Although, before I go, Cat Noir, Your one sly Magician.</p>
<p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> Why, thanks.</p><hr/>
<p>
      <em>Daily group chat:</em>
    </p>
<p>
      <em><strong>Chie:</strong> Hey Yu?</em>
    </p>
<p>
      <em><strong>Yu:</strong> What is it, Chie-san?</em>
    </p>
<p>
      <em><strong>Yosuke:</strong> Oh no...</em>
    </p>
<p>
      <em><strong>Chie:</strong> What's that white thing on the ceiling near an oven.</em>
    </p>
<p>
      <em><strong>Yosuke:</strong> I'll be right over there.</em>
    </p>
<p>
      <em><strong>Yu:</strong> Smoke detector. Why?</em>
    </p>
<p>
      <em><strong>Chie:</strong> What does it mean when it starts beeping?</em>
    </p>
<p>
      <em><strong>Yu:</strong> *Facepalm emote*</em>
    </p><hr/>
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>(1) Okay, so in Japan, you go to school every day except on Holidays and Sundays. In France, It's Saturdays and Sundays you have off, although this wasn't always the case. Must be nice for Yu.</p>
<p>(2) Even though the net was on in 2011, Inaba's a tiny county town, so this is one of Yu's first experience with the net. Alya and Him are gonna have a field day.</p>
<p>(3) It's gonna be an ongoing joke Yu struggles with some of the high-end tech. I mean, he does just have a flip-phone in P4.</p>
<p>(4) I always viewed Yu as the type who doesn't talk a lot because he's always thinking. His brain runs at 100 miles per hour, so you give him a diary and this happens.</p>
<p>(5) All of these villains were Akumatized publicly. They were shown to get mad or lost on TV and then attacked the person who caused that. I excluded Prime Queen because she's usually the one reporting if Alya isn't. While we're on Prime Queen, I might as well say, BACKSIDE OF THE TV.</p>
<p>(6) I don't think most of Paris knows that Akuma's are drawn to negative emotions. I think the only one mentioned to know is Alix. She once said that half of the Akumas were due to Cholé, and she isn't wrong.</p>
<p>(7) Kohai is the opposite of senpai. Referring to Alya with her last name is just a Japanese form of respect. Get used to Yu saying this a lot.</p>
<p>(8) More Japanese stuff! Meals in Japan traditionally begin with the word itadakimasu (いただきます, literally, "I humbly receive"). Similar to "bon appétit" or saying grace, it expresses gratitude for all who played a role in providing the food and acknowledges that living organisms have given their life to human beings as Dāna. This is Localized as "Let's dig in!" in the P4 anime.</p>
<p>(9) 1,000,000 million yen is about 8,000 euros, and the normal price of a room in France is 70 euros, which is about 82 Us dollars. Basically, Yu is kinda poor, or France isn't cheap.</p>
<p>(10) Remember this is before season 3, because when I started writing this and the story, I haven't seen season 3, so Fu is still here.</p>
<p>(11) I couldn't stop myself.</p>
<p>(12) Yu doesn't have a cannon Birthday. So, I decided his b-day is 1994, June 3. People born on this day are Geminis and are creative, social, optimistic, resourceful, calm (compared to most Geminis), and are quick to learn new things. They also can be uncompromising, very straightforward, and hard-working. Their weaknesses are getting irritated when looked over and hate being alone. In romance, they can be demanding partners because they need constant reassurance that their mates are devoted to them.</p>
<p>Also, Gemini's color is Yellow. Its element is air, which is also the Element of the Fool. They have the mutable quality, representing a combination of an end with a new beginning, intertwined. You can see why now.</p>
<p>(13) This is something he did in the Manga.</p>
<p>(14) I just had to. The whole thing.</p>
<p>(15) Prognostication means "the action of foretelling or prophesying future events"</p>
<p>(16) Kami means God in Japanese. Okami means Great god or wolf in some cases.</p>
<p>(17) This was a mistake in typing, but it looks to great to remove, so Yu goes eeeeeeeeeee.</p>
<p>(18) I was also thinking about giving Yu a claymore, but I'll make it easier on him (and myself) and give him a Katana.</p>
<p>(19) This is based on Yu's early Dancing all night costume(more specilafy, the DLC one), and I don't know why they didn't go with that one because it looks so good. I tried drawing it too, and Yu then looks like a girl with the style I was going with. And forget the glasses. And released I can't color in anime.</p>
<p>(20) Kwami's are apperalty genderless (It does make sense), but Exousíaa will be referred to as a boy.</p>
<p>(21) 5 much? This is cannon. Plagg, who might I add is voiced by Max Mittelman, WHICH IS RYUJI"S VOICE'S ACTOR, said something similar to Adrien.</p>
<p>(22) I Don't remember what fanfic this was, but one of my favorite fanfic line(s) is:</p>
<p>"I Expect you to do what you do best...find the truth."</p>
<p>"You make it sound like that is a bad thing."</p>
<p>"I have seen you work, Yu-san"</p>
<p>"..Again, Bad thing?"</p>
<p>"No. Scary."</p>
<p>(23) Obuilisy, this is Yu's thought process, so it's not entirely correct. Plagg and Tikki came to exist when something was destroyed and made. However, some Kwami's, like Duusu, The Kwami of Emotion, could only exist because of humans(Okay, dinos could have Emotion, fair point). Basically, Humans made a lot of the Kwami's we know and love exist.</p>
<p>(24) Sama (様) is the formal version of san. It's used in addressing persons higher in rank than oneself, and in commercial and business settings to address and refer to customers. Sama is also often used for people considered to have some high ability or be particularly attractive.</p>
<p>(25) Was gonna use ? to block off her name, but the chapter title exists, so that's pointless... I will use this later, however.</p>
<p>(26) Had too. Expect many easter eggs.</p>
<p>Random fact of the day: According to Thomas Astruc, the name of every kwami has to be a short name with double letters in it. This means the spelling of Yuu instead of Yu is a useable Kwami name. Think about that. If there is a Kwami named that I will flip.</p>
<p>Word Check... 7,270? Gezz...</p>
<p>I'm always so scared to post these because I never know if people will like it. I can only plee to god I don't suck, and this is good, nice and you enjoy reading it</p><hr/>
<p>
            <em>
              <strong>Let's talk about the Lynx, shall we?</strong>
            </em>
          </p><hr/>
<p>There are several species of this cat. They are stealthy animals, which hunt at night to avoid humans and thus can rarely be seen. Lynx are very good hunters with excellent hearing. They also have extremely good eyesight. Yu is quiet, always seemed more like a night owl than a morning person to me, very deadly when he needs to be and sees thought both lies and fog like nothing.</p>
<p>But as a spirit animal? <strong>OH BOOOOOOOOY.</strong></p>
<p>If a lynx appeared in your life, this might indicate things are not as they seem.</p>
<p>Lynx as a spirit animal symbolizes awareness, change, ability, confidence, intuition, instinct, comfort, foresight, loyalty, independence, passion, patience, tranquility, but most importantly: secrets, revealing secrets, trust, understanding, and the unseen.</p>
<p>This spirit animal is a reminder that no secrets can remain unknown. They will come out eventually. This animal also symbolizes compassion, and thus someone with this animal is probably very good at caring for others and giving them good advice.</p>
<p>The lynx as a spirit animal can have many different meanings. The ones that made me chose a Lynx as Yu's Kwami are:</p>
<p>Foresight. If the lynx is your totem animal, you probably have developed strong abilities to see through deceptions and lies, and you know how to react in such cases. I wonder who we know that fits that description...</p>
<p>Keeping promises. Those with this spirit animal are usually very trustworthy and kept promises and secrets to just the two of them. Again, who fits that description...</p>
<p>Secrets. Those who have a lynx as their spirit animal, are probably very secretive people who prefer keeping private matters unrevealed. If you have seen all of the P4 Amine, then you know why.</p>
<p>Discovering said secrets. People with the Lynx totem are great at finding things about others (and sometimes themselves) without a lot of time. Secrets just find their way of revealing themselves to Yu, somehow.</p>
<p>Listening. The lynx as your spirit animal teaches you to start listening and talking less. It also reminds you to pause before responding, taking the time to decide the right thing to say.</p>
<p>The lynx also teaches you how to reveal lies being told to you, listening to the tone of voice which told you the lie, not the words actually being said. Yu pays attention to everything when he needs to. If you have played the spin-offs, you can tell.</p>
<p>Solitude and playfulness. The nature of the lynx is solitary. Sometimes they need to retreat from others to recharge their energy and connect with themselves. However, they also have a very friendly and playful nature. Their serious when they need to be and are playful otherwise.</p>
<p>Tranquility and Patience. These people also have a very calm, quiet, and patient nature. When they speak, everybody listens. They wait for the perfect timing and don't react suddenly and unprepared.</p>
<p>Overall, the Lynx encourages you to use your strong intuition to discern the truth in situations.</p>
<p>Goose also fits, but let's be honest here. The Lynx's natural truth-finding abilities work too well for Yu.</p>
<p>As for the names:</p>
<p>Honshinsu is based on the Japanese word for "True Nature" Because Yu is hiding behind a real mask, he doesn't have to hide behind a persona (hehe) now and can express somethings that Yu normally wouldn't. It also means Real heart and Essence deepening on the Kanji.</p>
<p>For the rest of the names:</p>
<p>Ice Ver: Hiyashite: Japanese for Chilled</p>
<p>Space Ver: Hoshi: Japanese for Star</p>
<p>Aqua Ver (that's what it's called): Hyōryū: Japanese for drifting.</p>
<p>Exousíaa is not Japanese, it's greek for power with an extra A at the end.</p><hr/>
<p>
            <em>
              <strong>It's Card time!</strong>
            </em>
          </p><hr/>
<p>Cat Noir/Adrien is our Magician boy. The Magician Arcana is commonly associated with action, initiative, self-confidence, immaturity, manipulation, and power (more specifically, the power to harness one's talents). This is pretty similar to our boy. He jumps into things and makes puns when it's not really needed, but is great at many things.</p>
<p>As of Persona 3, they typically the first male friend of the protagonist, and are perverted male characters, with the only exception to this being Yuka Ayase, the female Magician character from Megami Ibunroku Persona. Furthermore, they also serve as the best friend, right-hand man, and/or second-in-command. I wouldn't say Adrien is perverted, more like has a crush on Ladybug.</p>
<p>An ongoing theme that is related to all Magician Arcana characters is the tragedy that befalls the character related to their romantic interest. For Adrien, this is the fact that he's in love with Ladybug, but knows they can't share their identities.</p>
<p>As for Yu himself... We're going with Moon.</p>
<p>Yes. I know. That card means illusions.</p>
<p>A good lot of why I chose this card is spoilers, but I think if Yu wasn't Fool in P4 (more the anime and manga), he would be Moon.</p>
<p>The Moon Arcana is associated with creativity, inspiration, dreams, madness, illusions, fear, fantasy, subconscious, and trickery. In tarot readings, it can also represent being attuned subconsciously to the world around, gaining the ability to sense things without being told about them or without anyone else knowing.</p>
<p>A lot of those things Yu does have, although some of the more negative parts don't fit Yu.</p>
<p>But, the most important reason is a common trend with Moon Characters. It is the projection of their own fears and faults onto others. They often tend to have trouble accepting themselves for who they are and, because of that fear, try to correspond to an ideal person. And like the Arcana, there is a hidden depth as to why they act in their behaviors.</p>
<p>Yu and this... oooooh boy.</p>
<p>Yu shows many Symptoms of Abandonment Issues in the anime and Manga. Like way too many.</p>
<p>Abandonment Issues from when Emotional or physical abandonment happens. (Emotional is when parents do not provide the emotional conditions and the environment needed for the child to develop healthily). What counts as Abandonment? Well, it depends on the person, but for Yu, we have not 1, not 2, but 3, reasons why.</p>
<p>These are:</p>
<p>The most important is the fact that Yu very clearly grew up with neglectful parents or at least toxic parents. The other 3 reasons prove this, and his parents not evening talking to him when he was in Inaba.</p>
<p>Yu is a "latchkey" child, where his parents are never home and he's often left alone.</p>
<p>Yu's Parents go out or away often and leave him with (possibly) babysitters and relatives. We can confirm this thanks to Inaba.</p>
<p>And what are the Symptoms that I say Yu has? These:</p>
<p>always wanting to please others (being a "people pleaser").</p>
<p>giving too much in relationships.</p>
<p>codependency.</p>
<p>a need for continual reassurance that others love them and will stay with them.</p>
<p>overly sensitive to criticism</p>
<p>Try to make many friends to never be alone.</p>
<p>These 6 are seen so often it's just like it's part of Yu's personality.</p>
<p>The other ones we can see are:</p>
<p>persisting with unhealthy relationships. (AI in the Anime and Sayoko)</p>
<p>moving quickly from one relationship to another. (Umm... We barely see non-party social links after we max them.)</p>
<p>Blaming himself when things don't work out. (In the Anime, Yu cried after Nanako "died", he also asked if he did the right thing. In the Manga, He says "It was my own choices that got Nanako into this mess... How could it come to this...?" and "I'm sorry, Nanako. Your big brother said some things that caused nothing but trouble for you and Uncle")</p>
<p>Separation Blues (Yu can handle being alone, but not for long)</p>
<p>Repressed Anger (Yu isn't very wordy unless you make him Angry. And depending on how you do that, you either get inroged or Yu beats you to a pupt. AKA Shadow Mitsuo in the Anime. I know he toyed with your fears, but Yu, was that really needed?)</p>
<p>Yu does not have these two in the manga or anime, but you'll see them here:</p>
<p>Anxiety and depression.</p>
<p>Nightmares, although these are less Abandonment Issues than they are of Yu's past time in the TV.</p>
<p>Basically, Yu is Moon because he is always trying to please others, as a projection of his fear of people leaving him. He tries to hide his faults so people like him more, and because of this, he doesn't seem to really know who he is. He acts this way because he can't bear (hehe bear) to lose his friends and if they'd leave like his parents never cared for him. He's also the moon because one of the more positives about the Moon is its strong intuition, which Yu seems to have.</p>
<p>An intersinging thing to note is Yu's Hair. Gray hair for teenagers is indeed an anime thing or can be caused by genes (which Yu may have. It's called canities, I believe. Vitamin B12 deficiency can also cause gray hair). But it can indeed be caused because of stress. One study from New York University, reported in Nature Medicine, finds that the cells responsible for hair color can be depleted when the body is under stress. So, there's a bit of info for you.</p></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TDRL: One word: Lila. Yu would describe her as many things, some... not so nice. But he would best describe her as The Beast who is the Fog. A Shikome (1) on earth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last one from Fanfiction. From now on, they should be better and on AO3.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome back to the thing that is this!</p><p>Also, P5S on PC BABY BABY BABY!</p><p><br/>
<strong>Today's quote: </strong><em>"In a time of deceit telling the truth is a revolutionary act." ― George Orwell.</em><br/>
And because I'm nice...<br/>
<em>"We kill all the caterpillars, then complain there are no butterflies." ― John Marsden, The Dead of Night</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>Title flash. Yu is writing in his book.</em></p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Entry #2:<br/>
Fate really likes me. I'm playing one more Persona of a hero again.<br/>
I think I'm gonna kept it a secret from Yosuke and the others to protect them, Because "Hank Moth"- Cat Noir-sama, why- Seems to do anything for Ladybug-sama And Noir-sama's Miraculouses. He akumatized a child once and doesn't seem to care about Paris at all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know if he sees me as a problem yet. Him seeing me as a problem or not both have cons and puns-i mean pros. Cat Noir-sama, Your like if Teddie puns meet Yosuke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also. Noir is a really hard word to spell in Japanese.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>He closes his book.</p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em> (Checks Watch)</em>: Schools in 2 hours. <em>(Looks at Exousíaa)</em> I'm Glad this works as a watch, too.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Well, It's meant to prevent people from knowing it's not a normal watch. But I notice your Talking French while you writing in Japanese. Do all Humans do that?</p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em> (sweatdrops, Japanese):</em> I speak both.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> We Kwamis do not worry about that! I understand you no matter what you speak. <strong>(2)</strong></p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> <em>Nani?!</em></p><p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> See!? You said "What?" In Japanese!</p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(french):</em> Cette phrase s'est perdue dans la traduction et n'est pas la même que je l'ai lu en premier.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa</strong><em>(Japanese):</em> "This sentence got lost in translation and is not the same as I read it first." <strong>Hey!</strong></p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(Chuckling):</em> Got You there!</p><p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Did You really have to do that?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Yes. Alright, let's go over the School plan. You will hide in my backpack, and I will put it in the locker. You may explore, but kept close to the locker in case of an emergency. <strong>DO NOT</strong> drag attention.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Why not?</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>It would cause way too many problems. I'm a people person, yes, but not that good.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>Oh. Okay then...</p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(Puts his book into his backpack): </em>Now, Can I pet you?</p><p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> You want to pet me?</p><p>
  <em>Yu Nods. Exousíaa hops into Yu's hands and Yu strokes him. Exousíaa is not happy.</em>
</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> You're pretty cute, you know?</p><p><strong>Exousíaa</strong><em> (Grumbling): </em>Yeah, I know.</p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(Puts him down):</em> Thank you. Now, Let's see if Césaire-kohai's Up.</p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(Grabs his Phone and calls her): </em>Hey Césaire-kohai, Are you Up?</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> Yeah, I am. But why do you always call me that?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Oh, Um... it's a Japanese respect thing. I don't have to call you that if you don't want.</p><p><strong>Alya: </strong>No, It's fine.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Anyways, I was calling about the awareness day. When are we doing that?</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> I'll need to get the school's persimmon to do that. I'm working on that.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Okay then. What are we doing in french class?</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> Were reading The Stranger by Albert Camus <strong>(3).</strong> We just finished it.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> I've read that book before. It's short but full of questions that challenge the way you view society and justice.</p><p><strong>Alya: </strong>Well, We were gonna group up for it, me and Marinette.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> That's fine. I'd like to meet her at some point. A friend of my friend is likely a friend of mine.</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> You called me a Friend!</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Umm...oh yeah...I did...</p><p><strong>Alya: </strong>Why are you so ashamed of that?!</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>I have reasons, okay?!</p><p><strong>Alya: </strong>I will work through those Reasons, Yu. That's a promise. I don't know what they are, but they will have to go through me.</p><p>
  <em>Yu is silent.</em>
</p><p><strong>Alya:</strong> I don't know what your past is like, but I'll do everything to break that wall.</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Look, Kohai, You shouldn't. There's no point.</p><p><strong>Alya: </strong>We'll see about that.</p><p>
  <em>Alya Hangs up.</em>
</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> She's planning something, isn't she..,</p><p><strong>Exousíaa</strong><em>(Confused): </em>What happened? It sounded like you two had something happen.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> She wants to know why I get embarrassed when she called me a friend earlier, and she will not let go.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>Well, why do you?</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Look, it just... feels wrong, okay? I have Friends back from where I come from, and I don't want to let these friends down.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>Well, why did you tell me?</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Your... Different. It's a long story...</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>Well, tell it to me~!</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Strap yourself in. Let's start with the story of Ose. He's one of the 72 demons of the Goetia, known as the President of Hell. He can shift his shape from leopard to human and reveals the truth behind divine mysteries.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> But aren't Hell and Demons things humans made up?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Yes. But what if you could call out demons from your personality and psyche?</p><p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> I think Duusu, the kwami of Emotion. has something close. She can manifest a Sentimonster with her power, a creature born from one's emotions.</p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(writes that down):</em> I'll keep that in mind. But as I was saying, that, for me and my friends, was called a Persona. Do you know what TV's are?</p><p><strong>Exousíaa</strong><em>(Points to Yu's Old Tv.):</em> That, Right?</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Yeah. Well, I can stick my hand in, although only in Inaba, and go to what we called "The TV World". It started with a rumor, that "if one would stare at the screen of a closed television, alone, at midnight during a heavy rain, one could see their soul mate" That rumor turned out to be true.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>Your my first holder to know of something us Kwami's don't. This is exciting!</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> However, it was not a soul mate, but a warning message of the next victim to be pushed into the TV. Yes, you heard me, pushed into the TV. However, It turns out that instead of that, it was whoever was the most popular at that time. The TV World is really the world of human consciousness.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>And what happened in that world?</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>A lot of things. I met a walking bear named Teddie-</p><p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> <em><strong>So I'm not your first Kwami!?</strong></em></p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(sweatdrops): </em>Teddie Is not a Kwami. He's what we call a Shadow-now-human.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>What's A Shadow?</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Oooohh boooy, where do we start? Shadows are the lower parts of the psyche everyone has... Suppressed human thoughts given physical form. Of course, their only in places where the human psyche also gets a physical form, like the TV world. Teddie became aware of this and formed an ego, and thus became more like a human. But... there is one you don't ever want to see.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>Keep going...</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>We all have things we don't like about ourselves, or repressed negative thoughts. But remember, The TV World is the human psyche. Witch means you come face-to-face with... <em>yourself</em>. It is terrifying. And then, you're left with 2 choices. Either painfully admit to everything "It" says, or deny "it".And when people are unable to face their darker selves, they break loose, free from all control. They wish to kill their originals and take their place in the world. But that can never work because without the person, there is no Shadow. If there's no light, there's no darkness.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>Woah...</p><p><strong>Yu: DON'T</strong> Go jumping into it, okay? Only Teddie knows how to get in and out, and I have to keep you a secret to protect my friends.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>What about your parents?</p><p>
  <em>Yu is silent and turns his head. He gets a Text from Yosuke.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Text:<br/>
Yosuke: Hey Partner!<br/>
Yu: Hey.</em>
</p><p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> Who dis?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> One of my older friends.</p><p>
  <em>Text:<br/>
Yosuke: Just checking on you. Did you find anything?<br/>
Yu: I did! A lot!<br/>
Yosuke: That's good! What did you find?<br/>
Yu: And that's the problem.<br/>
Yosuke sends a ?<br/>
Yu: I can't let you know anything without endangering both of us. It's hard, but just know I'm making progress.<br/>
Yosuke: I guess that makes sense. You're in Pairs and were in Inaba. Even if you could tell us, we wouldn't be able to help.<br/>
Yu: Yeah. But the girl I met before is like our group. Wanting to know what's behind the cover-up.<br/>
Yosuke: I'd love to talk with her at some point. What's her name?<br/>
Yu: Alya Césaire-kohai.<br/>
Yosuke: Oh, so your her senpai?<br/>
Yu: This is Paris. But yeah. Definitely a girl who would have joined our group.<br/>
Yosuke: Wonder if we could let her know...<br/>
Yu: I need to get to know her more, first.<br/>
Yosuke: Of course you do. Oh well. It's also 2:00 pm here.<br/>
Yu: Ah, yeah, time zones. That's gonna be a pain.<br/>
Yosuke: Well, we'll work through it.<br/>
Yu: Yeah. Schools starting for me soon.<br/>
Yosuke: I'll let you go, then.</em>
</p><p>Yu puts his phone away.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>So, your parents?</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Do you really have to bring that up?<strong> I'll be brunt. I don't care. Every time a chance of becoming a family pops up, they don't take it. Every time-</strong></p><p><strong>Exousíaa</strong><em>(Stops Yu): </em>Okay, let's stop then. So the story you explained is why you get embarrassed when Alya called you a friend?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> It's because... she walked up to me, not with fear, not with worry, but with nothing but open curiosity in her eyes. She wants to know and ask... and she wants the truth. And she had no reason to. She had no reason just to ask me.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>So you're embarrassed because you always think there's no real reason for people to be with you?</p><p>
  <em>Yu blushes very hard.</em>
</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Yeah...that's it.</p><p>
  <em>Exousíaa files over to his face.</em>
</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>Prick up! She talks with you, you know?</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>I guess you're right. We need to head off now, it takes a while to walk there. <em>(Exousíaa hides in Yu's school bag </em><strong>(4)</strong><em>)</em></p>
<hr/><p><strong>Scene: </strong>Yu walks to school when a girl with dark blue hair walks over.</p><p><strong>Kagami</strong><em>(Japanese) </em><strong>(5):</strong> You're the transfer student I've been hearing so much about. Didn't think you were also gonna be Japanese.</p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(shocked, Japanese):</em> Am I that famous?</p><p><strong>Kagami:</strong> Me and Lila were too. It'll come to pass.</p><p>
  <em>From a distance, Tomoe, Kagami's mother, walks over.</em>
</p><p><strong>Tomoe</strong><em>(french):</em> Kagami! Who's Th- <em>(Notices Yu's nationality, and switches over to Japanese):</em> Kagami, you never told me there was another Japanese student here. <strong>(6)</strong><br/>
<em>Kagami was about to say something, but Yu septs in</em></p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(bowing): </em>I'm Yu. Yu Narukami. I just got here a few days ago. Kagami-kohai walked over to me because she wanted to talk to me.</p><p><strong>Tomoe: </strong>Hmm... Do you wield a blade?</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>I am professional trained in using a katana.<strong> (7)</strong></p><p><strong>Tomoe: </strong>Do you have one with you?</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>You expect me to bing a katana, in France,<strong> to school?</strong></p><p><strong>Tomoe: </strong>Fair point. Fine, Kagami, you can chat with him. He'll be a good influence on you.<em> (She walks away)</em></p><p><strong>Kagami: </strong>You stood up to my mom.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Not many people do that, huh?</p><p><strong>Kagami: </strong>Do you actually wield a Katana?</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>It's been a while, but yeah.</p><p><strong>Kagami: </strong>Do you fence?</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>That I don't do.</p><p><strong>Kagami: </strong>I could teach you, you know.</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>I'll think about your offer<strong> (8).</strong></p>
<hr/><p><strong>Scene: </strong> <em>The bell rings for the 2nd class, and everyone walks into Miss Bustier's french class. Yu sits down and sees an Italian student walk in. From the corner of the room, Marinette has a frown on her face.</em></p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> You weren't here yesterday. You new?</p><p><strong>Lila: </strong>No, I was just sick yesterday, that's all.</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Alright then.</p><p><strong>Miss Bustier: </strong>Alright, class. Last time we finished reading The Stranger by Albert Camus. For our students who don't read it with us, Max, can please you please Summary the story?</p><p><strong>Max:</strong> The Stranger is a book about Meursault, a Frenchman who lives in Algiers. The novel is famous for its first lines: "Mother died today. Or maybe it was yesterday, I don't know." It is a story about a man whose apathy causes him to later be found guilty of murder.</p><p><strong>Miss Bustier:</strong> Very good! You'll be writing a quick summary of the theme of the book with a partner. Yu, I'm afraid we have an unequal number of people in our class. Do you do best alone or with someone?</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>With someone. No doubt.</p><p><strong>Miss Bustier: </strong>Okay then. Adrien, would you be willing to help him?</p><p><strong>Adrien</strong><em>(Smiles): </em>Yeah, of course.</p><p>
  <em>Lila, however, is not happy.</em>
</p><p><strong>Lila:</strong> Well, hold on, why does he get to pick if he gets a partner?</p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(Nonchalantly):</em> I just got here, so, I kinda need one.</p><p><strong>Lila: </strong>But I've been sick the past few days!</p><p>
  <em>Yu was gonna say something, but Adrien says it first.</em>
</p><p><strong>Adrien: </strong>I know basic Japanese.<strong> (9)</strong></p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(surprised): </em>Really? Can you answer "Rira wa anata ga suki sugimasu. No yō ni, watashi wa sore ga fukenkōda to omoimasu"?</p><p><strong>Ariden: </strong>"Kanojo wa mata, kanojo ga nozomu mono o te ni ireru tame ni uso o tsuite imasu. Kanojo no byōki wa usodatta, osoraku"<strong> (10) </strong>See?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Ah. You can. Yep. Adrien-kohai is my partner, Lila-kohai. Sorry. Don't worry, though. I'm only here for this class. Bustier-sensei, may we work outside?</p><p><strong>Miss Bustier: </strong>Go ahead.</p><p>
  <em>The two step outside.</em>
</p><p><strong>Marinette: </strong>I'm not sure what just happened, but Lila got refused!</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Scene: </strong> <em>Adrien and Yu walk out of the classroom and start working on the summary.</em></p><p><strong>Adrien</strong><em>(Japanese):</em> Hey, thanks for getting me out of there.</p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(French): </em>I know I'm Japanese, but can you please use french? It makes more sense for me to use French only in school.</p><p><strong>Adrien</strong><em>(French): </em>Oh yeah, sure.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> So, what's going on between you and Lila-kohai?</p><p><strong>Adrien:</strong> You noticed that fast.</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>I'm a people person.</p><p><strong>Adrien:</strong> Okay then... Basically, Lila lies...A lot.</p><p>
  <em>Yu pays heavy attention. When the two words Lie and A Lot (okay 3) combine, Yu's nerves of steel go haywire.</em>
</p><p><strong>Adrien:</strong> She is proud and loves attention, and normally, that wouldn't be a problem, but the way she does that is by lying. And she gets jealous if someone gets more attention or love than her and doesn't like it when someone reveals that her lies aren't true, showing no remorse for lying in the first place. She is infatuated with me.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Why do you think that is?</p><p><strong>Adrien:</strong> I'd tell you, but I'm kinda worried it change your opinion of me.</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>If it makes you feel better, I'm friends with a famous Japanese pop idol and she has a crush on me.</p><p><strong>Adrien:</strong> That... Kinda had the reserve effect, I won't lie.</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Oh. Sorry.</p><p><strong>Adrien: </strong>No, It's okay. That shows to me you don't care about social status. Especially what you did with Chloé on your first day here.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Yeah, what's the deal with her?</p><p><strong>Adrien: </strong>She's the daughter of the Mayor of Paris, André Bourgeois.</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Ah. Okay.</p><p><strong>Adrien: </strong>That's your reaction?</p><p>
  <em>Yu nods and shrugs.</em>
</p><p><strong>Adrien: </strong>Your very unique, you know that?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> I've been told that. I've also been called the <em>"Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel"</em> once before.</p><p><strong>Adrien:</strong> That's a... nickname <em>(Laughs).</em> I'm Adrien Agreste. My father has a really popular brand, so I often modal for him. As such, I'm quite popular. But, he doesn't let me out of the house at all.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> I have a friend who kinda has the same problem, reserve effect. His father is the manager of Junes, a Japanese Department Store, witch inferred with the local businesses, and as a result, the owners tend to dislike him, despite it being no fault of his own. But even then, he's my best friend and I would give anything to make sure he's happy.</p><p>
  <em>A bunch of students then walk out of the classroom, including Lila.</em>
</p><p><strong>Adrien:</strong> She got out, but class isn't done.</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>I think we got out earlier because I wasn't here, and she was just "Sick".</p><p><strong>Lila: </strong>Adrien! There you are!</p><p>
  <em>Yu steps in front of Adrien.</em>
</p><p><strong>Lila:</strong> Just who do you think you are?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Yu.</p><p><strong>Lila:</strong> Umm...What?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> That's my name. Yu. And to answer your question, A truth seeker.</p><p><strong>Lila:</strong> What does that even mean?</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Okay then... Agreste-kohai doesn't like your behavior toward him.</p><p><strong>Lila: </strong>But me and Adrien are good friends!</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Really? Because he was telling me the exact opposite.</p><p><strong>Lila</strong><em>(Gasp): </em>Really, Adrien!? I thought we were friends!</p><p><strong>Adrien: </strong>If you stopped lying, maybe.</p><p><strong>Lila:</strong> So you're taking this new boy over me?</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Okay, first of all, this is my only class with Agreste-kohai. Second, I just met him. Third, who says he can't be friends with both of us?</p><p><strong>Lila:</strong> Just who are you!?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> You said my name already. I'm Yu. <em>Y-U.</em></p><p><strong>Lila:</strong> Well, things were going fine, until you just showed up out of nowhere!</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>That's what I do. Do you know what you are?</p><p><strong>Lila: </strong>Adrien's best friend and lover!</p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(shakes head):</em> I doubt that. Look. I don't know what's going on between you two, and it's probably not my business, but the fact you lied about being friends when Agreste-kohai was clearly was distressed when you shouted out about me having a partner. Plus, I was told by Césaire-kohai that we were having partners, and the fact you didn't know means A). You've been sick for a long time or B). You haven't been to school for who knows how long. <strong>(11)</strong><br/>
Lila doesn't say anything and the two stare at each other.</p><p><strong>Adrien: </strong>Maybe we can both be friends?</p><p><strong>Both:</strong> With Him/her? Hell no!</p><p><strong>Adrien:</strong> You do realize we may have just called down an Akuma?</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Yeah. I'm Aware. I was the one who figured that out on the ladyblog.</p><p><strong>Adrien: </strong>Oh, that's right. Your friends with Alya.</p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(Blushes):</em> Yeah... Friends.</p><p><strong>Adrien:</strong> Well, thanks for standing up for me.</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Yeah.</p><p>
  <em>Lila, however, was not happy and stomped away.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Scene: </strong>Hawk Moth's lair. Dim light creeps in as Hawk Moth's window screen opens.</p><p><strong>Hawk Moth: </strong>Jealous of a boy who stole the thunder no one saw coming, using the opposite means to gain friends. What a terrible fate! <em>(charges an Akuma with dark energy)</em> Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize our Lila again! <strong>(11)</strong><br/>
<em>The Akuma flies away into Paris.</em></p>
<hr/><p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em> Lila's somewhere in one of the school's bathrooms.</em></p><p><strong>Lila</strong><em>(Angry): </em>How is it that a boy who's not even always in our class already has friends in that class!? He doesn't have anything famous or knows anyone famous! He knows about my lies already, too?! <strong>How?! </strong><strong>(12)</strong></p><p>
  <em>The Akuma flies into the room via the vent. Lila sees it because of the mirror in the room. She proudly shows it her bracelet.</em>
</p><p><strong>Lila:</strong> My chances have risen!</p><p>
  <em>The Akuma files into the bracelet.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>~Connection established~</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Lila:</strong> Hello, Hawk Moth. It's me, Lila, again. <strong>(13)</strong> There's someone I need to show who's boss. You've called upon me before, now I call upon you to help me.</p><p><strong>Hawk Moth </strong><em>(From his lair): </em>Of course. I assume you know the price of our deal?</p><p><strong>Lila:</strong> I couldn't forget that.</p><p><strong>Hawk Moth </strong><em>(From his lair):</em> Alright then. The new powers I'm giving you should be enough to deal with him, Heart Turner!</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Scene</strong>: <em>Yu walks to his locker and opens it. Exousíaa is playing with Yu's Glasses.</em></p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(Grabs the glasses): </em>Don't play with those.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>Why?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> They are very special glasses. I need those.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>Huh. Okay.<em> (plays with one of Yu's pens instead.)</em></p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Let's see here... <em>(Pulls out a piece of paper)</em> Math is next, with Steph Emmanuel-sensei <strong>(14)</strong>, then its history- french too, so I get to learn something new with-</p><p>
  <em>Yu hears screams and runs over to check. His TV World instincts kick in, and he ducks behind a locker. Lila, now Heart Turner, was wearing the gaudiest princess dress Yu had ever seen.</em>
</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Eww. Does Hank Moth have any fashion sense? Or maybe he does, and he does this on purpose?</p><p><strong>Heart Turner:</strong> Where did you go, Yu~!?</p><p><strong>Yu:.</strong>.. Well, that's my fault. But Lila is...yeah... I'll just say she's a Shikome to keep this T.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>What's that?</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>A Japanese Yokai, but never mind that, we-</p><p><strong>Heart Turner: </strong>There you are, Yu~! <em>(She sees him behind the locker. Yu runs down the school hall and into the gym, not to run away, but rather to draw attention.)</em></p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(to himself):</em> Having a villain after you is not fun. Usually, I'm the one doing the chasing. I'm more scared of what she could do to me.</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, Marinette is walking out of one of her classes when she sees this scene.</em>
</p><p><strong>Marinette</strong> <em>(Walks to the bathroom):</em> Wow, he must have done something to make Lila that mad.</p><p><strong>Tikki: </strong>Poor boy's only been here for a week or so and has a Villain after him.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Marinette</strong> <em>(Gets into the bathroom):</em> <em> <strong> Tikki, Spots on!</strong> </em></p><p>
  <strong>[Transformation Scene]</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>Adrien is at his locker.</em></p><p><strong>Plagg:</strong> That boy stood up to Lila, huh?</p><p><strong>Adrien:</strong> Well, he didn't have to be that mean.</p><p><strong>Plagg: </strong>Why not?</p><p><strong>Adrien: </strong>Two wrongs don't make a right.</p><p><strong>Plagg:</strong> Was that really wrong though? <em>(Eats some Camembert)</em></p><p><strong>Adrien:</strong> I Can see what you mean-</p><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Yelling, Running): </em> <strong>OUT OF THE WAY EVERYONE!</strong></p><p>
  <em>Adrien turns around to look, and sees Yu getting chased, although Adrien would say Yu was a bit of a high-speed person.</em>
</p><p><strong>Adrien</strong><em>(surprised): </em>Wow, That made Lila that upset?</p><p>
  <em>Yu rushes into the locker room and closes the door.</em>
</p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(panting):</em> I think... I lost... her.</p><p><strong>Adrien: </strong>How do you run that fast, with that ability?</p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(Still Panting):</em> Trained... Self-defense...dancing lessons...</p><p><strong>Adrien:</strong> Wait, did you say dancing Lessons?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Yeah... It's harder... than it sounds.</p><p><strong>Adrien: </strong>No, I mean, your ability to run that fast because of your dancing lessons?</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>If it makes you feel better, I can show you my Specialist dance later <strong>(15).</strong></p><p><strong>Adrien:</strong> We should get you to safety. Here, <em>(Opens an empty locker) </em>hide in there. <em>(Yu walks in, and Adrien closes it.)</em> I'll see if I can get help.</p><p>
  <em>Adrien walks off to a closed room.</em>
</p><p><strong>Adrien: </strong>Poor boy, he only just got here.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Adrien:</strong> <em><strong>Plagg, claws out!</strong></em></p><p>
  <strong>[Transformation Scene]</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>Inside the locker.</em></p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>It's really stuffy in here...Not as bad as...that time, though.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> I'm curious what time that is.</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Curiosity killed the cat, you know.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>You gonna transform here?</p><p><strong>Yu</strong>: No. It be too obvious. I do agree, the best way to stop her from chasing me is to become someone else. But even then, it's just part of me under a mask.</p><p><strong>Cat Noir</strong><em>(from outside): </em>Hey, are you that kid named Yu that Heart Turner is after?</p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(Yelling, but not too loud):</em> Yep. that's me.<em> (Cat Noir opens the locker, Exousíaa hides, and Yu comes out)</em> I assume Agreste-kohai told you I was here?</p><p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> Yep. We need to get you to safety.</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>There was a pretty short delay between Agreste-kohai getting help and you showing up. Were you already in the building?</p><p><strong>Cat Noir: </strong>Umm...Yeah? As fast as my paws let me.</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>I won't push. If I say anything more, that might lead clues to who you are. And not until Hank Moth is down, will I want to know.</p><p><strong>Cat Noir</strong><em>(Spins staff, grabs Yu, and heads out to rooftops): </em>Thanks for respecting your hero's space.</p><p>
  <em>Cat Noir and Yu arrive at a building.</em>
</p><p><strong>Cat Noir: </strong>You stay here until the Akuma's gone, got it?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Yeah. I understand, Noir-sama.</p><p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> Good. <em>(He heads back to the school)<br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>Exousíaa comes on out.</em>
</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>We're gonna have to come back here after we defeat Heart Turner.</p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(Puts his glasses on):</em> I Have a plan.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Yu</strong> <em>(Raises his watch): </em> <strong> <em>Exousíaa, Open my Eyes!</em> </strong> <strong><br/>
[Transformation Scene]</strong></p>
<hr/><p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Now I face out, I hold out, I reach out to the truth of my life, Seeking to seize on the whole moment, yeah.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Scene</strong> <strong> <em>:</em> </strong> <em> Ladybug is busy fighting Heart Turner. She tries to zap Ladybug with beams from her bracelet, but she dodges them all.</em></p><p><strong>Heart Turner: </strong>Stop avoiding my attacks!</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Not until you hand over the Akuma?</p><p><strong>Heart Turner:</strong> Why would I do that when Hawk Moth gave me the power to deal with that boy!?</p><p><strong>Cat Noir</strong><em>(Uses a thrust attack from behind. Heart Turner avoids it):</em> Prepare for trouble!</p><p><strong>Honshinsu</strong><em> (shows up with a slashing sword move):</em> And make that Double!</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Boys! This is no time to be joking around!</p><p><strong>Honshinsu</strong><em>(Deadpan):</em> Oh, so I'm not allowed <em>(attacks)</em> to make an entrance? I saw the chance and took it.</p><p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> Easy up, bugaboo!</p><p><strong>Ladybug</strong>: Fine. Is Yu safe?</p><p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> Already took care of that.</p><p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Okay then. Where's the Akuma?</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>I'm guessing the bracelet.</p><p><strong>Heart Turner: </strong>You know what?<em> (she flips backward and fires a few blasts at people. Those People start rushing over to crowd The Ladybug and two Cats) </em>I'm going looking for Yu. <em>(She jumps away)<br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em>Ladybug grabs the two kitties and they jump up to the school's rooftop.</em>
</p><p><strong>Honshinsu: </strong>She's got Mind control powers...<em>eshhh...</em></p><p><strong>Cat Noir: </strong>We'll be fine as long as none of us get hit.</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Easier said than done, cat.</p><p><strong>Honshinsu: </strong>So Yu-san... He's a gray-haired boy, right?</p><p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> Yep, that's him. Kinda a rare Hair color for his age.</p><p><strong>Honshinsu</strong> <em>(in his head): And he also happens to be me...</em></p><p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> I saw him earlier, and I put him in a locked building, only to open if we said some special words.</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>That's quite smart. What are the words?</p><p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Snowflakes.</p><p><strong>Cat Noir: </strong>That's one word, but ok.</p><p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> So, how are we gonna draw out her?</p><p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> We could always ask him to come out</p><p><strong>Ladybug and Honshinsu: </strong>And endanger him?<strong> No way!</strong></p><p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> Okay, I just got vetoed out.</p><p><strong>Honshinsu</strong><em>(thinking):</em> What if we were to trap her, using Yu-san's voice?</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Good idea! <em>(Hands Honshinsu a phone) </em>Record it using this.</p><p><strong>Honshinsu: </strong>I'll head off, then.<em> (he heads off)</em></p><p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> So, what do you think of him, m'lady? He's a great cat, you know.</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>He's a unique soul, that's for sure.</p>
<hr/><p><em> <strong>READERS!</strong> </em> <em> It's time for a break, and I give you a song I wrote!</em></p><p>Deck of Life:</p><p>The cards fall,<br/>
Falling as we begin to rise.<br/>
Fate isn't over me, at least not yet.<br/>
With Memos of the past,<br/>
I see why fate chose me again.<br/>
It's a sudden change,<br/>
Fate's Last Surprise!<br/>
So ready or not, here I come,<br/>
For the new life, I must take!</p><p>Come on, now,<br/>
I can't wait to play a new set,<br/>
To put these cards to good use,<br/>
That fate gladly gave.</p><p>The beauty of the current destiny,<br/>
All the new cards came,<br/>
But the original cards are still there,<br/>
Shining brightly.<br/>
When it comes to what's coming, I am not afraid of it,<br/>
I shall always play my own way,<br/>
A simple game that'll always be my own.</p><p>So, here I come to play again,<br/>
I can't wait to play a new set,<br/>
To put these cards to good use,<br/>
That fate gladly gave.</p><p>This deck, it's a beautiful thing,<br/>
It's the deck of my life,<br/>
Of the fool and his world,<br/>
a card deck with no rules.<br/>
And now a new set hops in,<br/>
A little new card, a new place to play, a board to spice things up,<br/>
a card combo to keep you on your toes,<br/>
My future is hazy, but it is my tomorrow,<br/>
So I will always play my own way.</p><p>I can't wait to play a new set,<br/>
To put these cards to good use,<br/>
That fate gladly gave.</p><p>When it comes to playing, I am not afraid to play a different way,<br/>
So go watch the show,<br/>
Because there is a good chance the new set is just as good,<br/>
Like the original set,<br/>
So let me see to the next deck,<br/>
That Fate blessed my hands with!</p><p>This deck, it's a beautiful thing,<br/>
It's the deck of my life, of the fool and his world,<br/>
a card deck with no rules.</p><p>And now a new set hops in,<br/>
A little new card, a new place to play, a board to spice things up,<br/>
a card combo to keep.</p><p>This is my Life deck,<br/>
This is my future,<br/>
That I proudly move though.</p>
<hr/><p>Alright, back to what you came for:</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>Honshinsu goes to a random building, and lands down.</em></p><p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Exousíaa, Hide My Eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Honshinsu detransfroms back into Yu. Exousíaa comes flying out.</em>
</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>Owww... you got any bread, holder?</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Were just doing something, then were transforming back. And no, I don't have any pocket bread.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> <strong>Start having Pocket bread!</strong></p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>It just gets moldy. <em>(he opens the phone) </em>Where did Ladybug find this?</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Scene: </strong> <em>Ladybug and Cat Noir are busy looking around for stuff in the School when one of the controlled students fails to the ground outside.</em></p><p><strong>Ladybug</strong><em>(walks over):</em> Are you okay?</p><p><strong>Student:</strong> I'm...weak...suddenly...</p><p><strong>Cat Noir</strong><em>(walks over): </em>So... her effects aren't permanent?</p><p>
  <em>Honshinsu jumps back to the school building.</em>
</p><p><strong>Honshinsu</strong> <em>(Tosses the phone to Ladybug): </em>Here you go.</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Thanks.</p><p><strong>Honshinsu</strong><em>(Sees the student and walks over):</em> What's going on with him?</p><p><strong>Cat Noir: </strong>The effects don't last, and make them weak afterward, meow.</p><p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> She'll pay for this! <strong>Harming people for one boy!</strong></p><p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Remember, It's Hawk Moth's fault.</p><p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> But she still had to have the anger to have this happen, right?</p><p>
  <em>The two shut up.</em>
</p><p><strong>Honshinsu: </strong>Oh well, Let's get started on the trap.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Ladybug: Lucky Charm!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>She raises the Yo-Yo to the sky. A mirror appears</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Honshinsu: </strong>Let me guess. Your next line is: What Am I supposed to do with this?</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>What Am I supposed to do with this?</p><p><strong>Cat Noir: </strong>Hon-si, did you really just do that?</p><p><strong>Honshinsu: </strong>Oh, I get a nickname too now?</p><p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> Let's get the trap. We don't want to stay in this castle, now do we, princess?</p><p><strong>Honshinsu: </strong>And I thought I was bad.</p><p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> You too boys are something alright. <em>( Her thinking vision highlights tape, the mirror, the phone, and the door, She uses nearby tape to attach the phone to </em><em>the mirror)</em></p><p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> I love it when she does that.</p><p><strong>Honshinsu</strong><em> (thinking): </em>Is there a Love triangle I'm not aware of? Or maybe a square?</p><p><strong>Ladybug</strong><em>(Looks up from using tape as a tripwire):</em> What are you talking about?</p><p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Nevermind. Let's just get on with this.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em>A trap is laid out in the school building, tape is everywhere. The trio sits above in a classroom.</em></p><p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> Now we wait, like-</p><p><strong>Honshinsu</strong><em>(winks):</em> Cats hunting their prey?</p><p><strong>Cat Noir: </strong>I'm liking you more and more as time goes on.</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>If you could be more serious, I'd like you more.</p><p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Me or Noir-sama? Because I doubt any of us will change. Did you recharge, Ladybug-sama?</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>Yeah, I did.</p><p><strong>Cat Noir:</strong> By the way, you didn't need to recharge after using your ability last time. What's up with that?</p><p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> According to my Kwami, It's because I'm older. If I use it twice, I will need to recharge.</p><p><strong>Cat Noir: </strong>Then Just how old are you?</p><p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> I'm not sure I should say this, but I'm 18.</p><p><strong>Cat Noir: </strong>Woah, that's an age difference. Were 14, aging on 15.<strong> Your 4 years ahead of us!<br/>
</strong></p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>She's coming!<em> (they duck.)</em></p><p>
  <em>Heart Turner walks forwards. The phone goes off with a recording of Yu yelling.</em>
</p><p><strong>Heart Turner: </strong>I'm coming!~</p><p>
  <em>She walks some more, but trips and fires a blast. It reflects off the mirror, closing the door. Ladybug uses her Yo-yo to warp around Heart Turner's arm, grabs the Bracelet, and breaks it. The Akuma flies out.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!<em> (catches the Akuma)</em> Gotcha!<em> (turns the Akuma into a normal butterfly) </em>Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!<em> (She grabs and throws the mirror into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everything back to normal. The Tape returns to where it normally was.)</em></p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Honshinsu helps Lila up.</em>
</p><p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> So, wheres Yu?</p><p><strong>Honshinsu</strong><em>(sweatdrops): </em>I may have lost him. It doesn't matter now, he's safe.</p><p><strong>Ladybug: </strong>I guess that's true. I do need you though.</p><p><strong>Honshinsu: </strong>Me or Yu? <strong>(16)</strong></p><p><strong>Ladybug</strong><em>(Dead silence):</em>... Really.</p><p><strong>Honshinsu: </strong>Okay, Okay, I'm sorry. That was really good. What do you need me for?</p><p><strong>Ladybug</strong>: Follow me.<em> (Ladybug jumps somewhere, and Honshinsu follows nearby)</em></p><p><strong>Cat Noir </strong><em>(Looks toward Lila): </em>Well, I guess I gotta get you home, huh.<em> (Lila stares toward the camera with a Grumpy Cat face.)</em></p>
<hr/><p><strong>Scene:</strong> <em> Ladybug and Honshinsu get to a building. Ladybug closes a door between the two of them.</em></p><p><strong>Honshinsu</strong><em>(confused): </em>Hmm?</p><p>
  <em>Ladybug puts a slip of paper through the door. Honshinsu picks it up.</em>
</p><p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Go there, untransformed, and say "Chair, Door and Table" to the man there. He'll explain.</p><p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Umm... okay... "Chair, Door and Table" is a little random, but alright. I trust you.</p><p><strong>Ladybug:</strong> Thank you. I have to get going. <em>(She leaves)</em></p><p><strong>Honshinsu:</strong> Exousíaa, Hide My Eyes.<em> (He detransfroms)</em></p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Exousíaa, today was something, wasn't it? Lila is someone we need to deal with. <em>(Looks at the slip of paper)</em></p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>The way you say that.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> We can figure it out later, for now, let's head here. <em>(He shows Exousíaa the paper)</em></p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>Why?</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Ladybug needs me to go there.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong>... I think I know what this is!</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Well, what is it?</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>You'll see.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Scene: </strong>Yu is in front of Fu's massage shop.</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>This is it? <em>(Checks note) </em>Yeah, this is it.</p><p>
  <em>Yu walks in and a bell goes off. The person there was an older guy, performing massages on another person.</em>
</p><p><strong>Master Fu: </strong>Wait over there, please.</p><p>
  <em>Yu Bows and walks over to a chair. Exousíaa is still hiding. Yu Texts Alya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Text:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yu: Hey Césaire-kohai. You okay?<br/>
Alya: Did you really just text me to send that?<br/>
Yu:... Yeah.<br/>
Alya: It'll take more than even a shark to knock this girl down!<br/>
Yu: Well, that's good.<br/>
Alya: You know, if your lonely, you can come over here and hang out.<br/>
Yu: I might just take you up on that offer in a bit. I'm doing something right now.<br/>
Alya: Okay then. See you later, Yu-ry.<br/>
Yu puts his phone away.</em>
</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> What was that nickname?</p><p><strong>Exousíaa</strong><em>(From his pocket):</em> It was cute is what it was</p><p>
  <em>Master Fu walks up to Yu.</em>
</p><p><strong>Master Fu:</strong> I believe you're next in line?</p><p>Yu Nods and follows him in, closing the door.</p><p><strong>Master Fu:</strong> What's your name?</p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(bows):</em> Yu Narukami.</p><p><strong>Master Fu: </strong>Okay then. So what are you here for?</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Umm... Chair, Door, and Table.</p><p><strong>Master Fu:</strong> Ahh... so it's you. Exousíaa, come on out.</p><p>
  <em>Yu is taken back. Exousíaa files out from Yu's pocket.</em>
</p><p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> So you're a Guardian of the Miraculous. Am I correct?</p><p><strong>Master Fu: </strong>Yes.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Could someone explain what's going on?</p><p>
  <em>Wayzz files out from somewhere as well. Yu is shocked some more.</em>
</p><p><strong>Wayzz:</strong> Fu is the last Guardian of the Miraculouses <strong>(17).</strong></p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Hmm?</p><p><strong>Wayzz: </strong>When the Miraculouses were made, the Order of the Guardians was formed to protect and distribute Miraculouses and existed for many years. They had a temple where they held the Miracle Boxes, boxes to store the dormant Miraculouses.</p><p><strong>Master Fu: </strong>However, due to my mistake, the Order fell more than 170 years ago-</p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(interrupting): </em>Wait, how old are you?</p><p><strong>Master Fu:</strong> 186 and a half.</p><p><strong>Yu</strong><em>(Sweatdrop, awkward):</em> You know what? Just ignore my question and keep going... <em>aha ha...a</em>...</p><p><strong>Master Fu: </strong>As I was saying, the temple fell due to my mistake. I ended up losing both the Butterfly and the Peacock Miraculous, along with the spellbook. I took a box with seventeen remaining Miraculouses.</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Well... You can't change the past, so you have to enjoy every second of the present. Because if you could, then the present has no meaning.</p><p><strong>Master Fu: </strong>For all people, a lost Miraculous ended up in the hands of, you're quite wise.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> What do you mean, Lost Miraculous?</p><p><strong>Master Fu: </strong>The Lynx Miraculous belongs to a box that has been lost to time. In other words, you are the first Lynx holder in over 200 years.</p><p>
  <strong>Yu: WAIT WAIT WAIT WHAT?!</strong>
</p><p><strong>Master Fu:</strong> Although, Exousíaa's usually picky about whom he chooses.</p><p><strong>Exousíaa: </strong>Hey!</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> I guess I can see that. You are pretty picky about your bread.</p><p>
  <strong>Exousíaa: Knock it off!</strong>
</p><p><strong>Master Fu: </strong>But anyways, now that you're here, I have something to say Wielding a miraculous without being chosen by a guardian comes with the risk of a few things, like there would be no way to heal their kwami. And when someone finds a lost miraculous, it's easy to use it for evil.</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Well, there's no one to stop them.</p><p><strong>Master Fu: </strong>Exactly.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Master Fu: </strong>Yu Narukami, For finding and using the Lynx Miraculous for good without chosen, from today onwards, you have been approved to use the Lynx Miraculous to fight Hawk Moth. Once Hawk Moth is defeated, it shall return to me. Do you understand?</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Yu: </strong>Is this a contract?</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Master Fu:</strong> I'm not sure what you mean by that.</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>It doesn't matter. I fully understand. As someone once said: With great power,-</p><p><strong>Master Fu:</strong> Comes great responsibility.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong> Yeah. Anyways, I gotta go. I have people who I want to hang out with.</p><p>Master Fu hands Yu a container of different colored bread before he goes.</p><p><strong>Yu: </strong>What's this?</p><p><strong>Master Fu:</strong> They will reveal themselves in time. Now, go have fun.<br/>
<strong>Yu</strong><em> (smiling): </em>I will.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Bloopers!</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Exousíaa:</strong> So, your partners?<br/>
<strong>Yu</strong>(Embarrassed) Me and Yosuke? Were just-really close friends! I'm not gay, although I may be Bi.</p><p><strong>Yu:</strong>... Well, that's my fault. But Lila is...yeah... I'll just say she's a Shikome to keep this T.<br/>
<strong>Exousíaa:</strong> What's that?<br/>
<strong>Yu: </strong>A Japanese Yokai, but never mind that, we-<br/>
<strong>Exousíaa: </strong>Come on out, my friend!<br/>
<em>Yu facepalms</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Shikome(醜女,しこめ) means ugly woman. The Alternate name, yomotsu shikome means ugly woman from hell. But the Legend? Believe it or not, This plays into the Izanagi-Izanami legend (https://www.learnreligions.com/japanese-mythology-izanami-and-izanagi-4797951).<br/>(2) This has not been confirmed but is very likely.<br/>(3) This is a real book.<br/>(4) Again, one thing Yu has in the anime.<br/>(5) same as 2.<br/>(6) Apparently she's blind but that makes no sense, so she's not blind here.<br/>(7) This is an odd one because I like to believe Yu has professional training with a Kanata as self-defense (because he welds it waaay too well in the arena and the game), but this is headcanon. However, Yu does have practice with it against shadows, so just count that if you don't like my headcanon.<br/>(8) The urge to join a group is too strong.<br/>(9) The Wiki Page says he can, so... (Plus, he seems to like anime, so he might know a thing or two)<br/>(10) Yu says "Lila likes you too much. Like, I think it's unhealthy" And Adrien replies "She lies to get what she wants. Her sickness was a lie, most likely"<br/>(11) Hawk Moth likes to make puns, even if he doesn't know it. "stole the thunder" refers to the fact that Yu mostly uses thunder-based attacks with Izanagi, and his last name Narukami, is also the name of a Japanese god of thunder, "no one saw coming" is calling out to Last surprise, and "What a terrible fate!" just sounds like a SMT thing.<br/>(12) Yu is often called the Seeker in other fanfics, but let's be honest here. It would be very hard to pass a lie by Yu without raising suspicion at this point. Lila lies all the time.<br/>Lila has said, I repeat, Lila has said, that "I only tell people what they want to hear" and "people can't resist when they hear what they like to hear". Wow, Lila, you sure are sounding like a god, that, I don't know, Yu has slain before!?<br/>Moral of the story: Yu has experience with these types. To the extreme.<br/>I won't lie, it is a bit fast, but, unfortunately, if I want to have this work, it has to be like this. Sorry.<br/>(13) Catalyst happened in Season 2. I know she does this in Chameleon, but she seemed to be okay with the Akuma in Catalyst.<br/>(14) Yu needs different teachers, you know. I also now realize how English that name sounds. I'm sure we'll see him again (wink wink).<br/>(15) I'm not even sure if Specialist is canon, but for the memes, let's just say it is here. Plus, Dance! is harder.<br/>(16) Reread it if you're confused.<br/>(17) Feast is a season 3 episode.<br/>As for ships...<br/>Also, about Kagami. She talks about her Blood type and Chinese Zodiac, and I'll just talk about Yu's<br/>So, We have another case of "We don't have this info" So, based on Japanese personality myths, Yu's blood type is AB.<br/>Group AB can only donate to other AB's but can receive from all others. It is the rarest blood type. Only 7% of Asians have AB+ while only 0.1% of Asians have AB-.<br/>This is kinda funny because Yu must have very rare genes. After all, less than 1 percent of people have gray eyes. Even the series respects this, as not many characters have gray eyes. Also, gray hair can be caused by rare genes!<br/>Yu's Chinese Zodiac, however, we do know, because if Yu is a second year, he would probably be 17, and Persona 4 happens in 2011, meaning his birth year is 1994. This puts him as a Dog.<br/>By the way, I have a Discord server!<br/>As for Arcana...<br/>Lila is... Hunger Arcana (I was thinking Devil, but ehhhhh, Yu has Moon, Tower is for someone else.)<br/>Fu is the Hierophant Arcana. Fu is very distressed by his past mistake but logical and a good judge of character because of his mistake.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Panic At The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The King's Game was a mistake.<br/>"I’m not sure which is worse: intense feeling, or the absence of it." ― Margaret Atwood, The Blind Assassin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Picking up from last time: Yu arrives at Alya's house. Nino and Marinette were already there, while Etta, Ella, Nora, Otis, and Marlena were out on their own businesses. </em>
</p><p>Alya: Oh, sorry, Yu. They came before you.</p><p>Yu (Smiling, Putting his shoes away): Oh, that's fine. I greatly enjoy parties.</p><p>Nino: Hey, I like that.</p><p>Yu (Bows toward Nino): I don't believe we formally met. You talked to me on my first day of school here, but I didn't get your name last time.</p><p>Nino (Holds his cap): I'm Nino Lahiffe. Nice to meet you, dude.</p><p>Yu (Smiling still): Yu Narukami, but I think you know that. Right back at you.</p><p>Alya (Points toward Marinette, who's awkwardly on the couch): And that clumsy girl is (Marinette falls, but Yu walks over and catches her)... Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p><p>Yu: You okay?</p><p>Marinette:  Y-y-yeah, I'm fine!</p><p>Yu (Smiles again): You don't look like it. (Helps her up)</p><p>Nino: You know, we should have a party!</p><p>Yu: I did promise Adrien I would show my dance moves...</p><p>Nino: Well, Adrien's father is... Something</p><p>Yu: Yeah, he told me.</p><p>Alya: We’ll need a Party place... </p><p>Marinette: You guys think about that; I need to steal Yu for a second.</p><p>Yu: What is it, Dupain-Cheng-kohai?</p><p>Marinette: We need to go somewhere else. Alya, can we use your room?</p><p>Alya: Yeah girl, sure!</p><p>Marinette: Thank you! </p><p>
  <em> She grabs Yu's arm and takes him into Alya's Room. </em>
</p><p>Yu: So... what is it?</p><p>Marinette: It’s Lila.</p><p>Yu (frowning): What about her?</p><p>Marinette: What did you do to get her that angry enough that she got akumatized? </p><p>Yu: Simple. I called her out on her bulls-</p><p>Marinette: Okay, okay...Please don't swear.</p><p>Yu: But why? This is rated T.</p><p>Marinette: …what do you even mean by that? You know what? Nevermind. The reason I don't want you to swear is... we’re in the same boat.</p><p>Yu tilts his head, confused.</p><p>Marinette: Look, she's been bullying me, such to the point if I don't manage to expose her lies, she'll ruin my life. She'll turn my friends against me.</p><p>Yu simply smiles ominously.</p><p>Yu: While it is easier said than done, I have a plan. Lila is fully aware I know she lies, and she's gonna do everything to try and shut me up. </p><p>
  <em> Yu chuckles. </em>
</p><p>Yu: But I don't think she realizes I’ve dealt with people like her before. Honestly, she might even be easier than the others.</p><p>Marinette: Wait, you've dealt with people like her before? Really?!</p><p>Yu: Do You know of the Foggy Inaba Case? </p><p>Marinette: Umm… no.</p><p>
  <em> Yu hopes on Alya's Computer and puts his glasses on.  </em>
</p><p>Yu: Don't worry, Alya permitted me to use her computer wherever I'm here. </p><p>
  <em> Yu types on the computer and puts 稲羽市ケースファイル (Inaba Casefile) using a French keyboard. </em>
</p><p>Marinette: Did you just use a French Keyboard to type Japanese letters?!</p><p>Yu (Clicks on a website): Yeah. </p><p>Yu: Here’s a bit of backstory. I move from place to place, although this is my first time outside of Japan. Inaba was one of those places. </p><p>
  <em> The page finishes loading. </em>
</p><p>Yu: Not long after I settled into Inaba, strange murders and kidnappings began happening. Fog arrived in town, and that's normal. Fog exists. But the day after that, a TV announcer, Mayumi Yamano, was found dead, hanging upside-down from a telephone pole. </p><p>Marinette: What?! </p><p>Yu: It gets worse. The next day, the body of Saki Konishi, the girl who discovered the body of Mayumi, was found dead on an antenna as well. As I tell you about this, to protect my identity and my loved ones, I can't say names for some of them.</p><p>
  <em> Marinette nods along. </em>
</p><p>Yu: Anyways, a younger girl was kidnapped after a recent appearance on the news. However, this time, she didn't die and returned safely but had no memory of how she got kidnapped. This happened to another young man my age, Rise Kujikawa, who is a famous Japanese pop idol, and a detective, after they all appeared on the news. Mitsuo Kubo also did disappear during this, mostly because he was a copycat killer who killed Kinshiro Morooka, my homeroom teacher, with a blunt object. </p><p>Marinette: Yu... I…</p><p>Yu: This isn't even where it hits me hardest yet. The police tried to pin the blame on Kubo, but the detective said that he wasn't the killer. She was right, he only killed Morooka. She later got kidnapped, because she used herself as bait. And here's where I came in. You see, me, a few of my friends, and the victims happened to form a group to find his killer. And I received a mysterious letter addressed to me, only reading "don’t rescue anymore" with no capitalization or punctuation.</p><p>Marinette: <em> You've been targeted before by a killer?! </em></p><p>Yu: …I somewhat <em> wish </em> it had been me… because I got a second letter reading "if you don't stop this time someone close will be put in and killed." My uncle, whom I had been staying with at the time, was also a detective, held me at the police station. But no one was at the house to watch over my little cousin, Nanako Dojima. And she got kidnapped, and ended up in the hospital when we rescued her, but not before my uncle chased the kidnapper down and ended up in a car crash <em> and </em> also ended up in the hospital. </p><p>Marinette: Yu... I'm so sorry... </p><p>Yu: We're not even done yet. On December 3rd… (Yu starts tearing up) No matter how many times I tell myself she is still alive, it still hurts me... my "little sister" appeared to succumb to her wounds and appeared to die. It doesn't help that the town was covered in a fog that wasn't lifting, and people were falling ill. My memory is really foggy around these parts, but I remember running into the kidnapper’s room and possibly coming close to killing the guy. And I really don't remember what happened, or how, but my friends confronted me, and it was really confusing, but the kidnapper was tricked and the real killer... he happened to be someone I knew - <em> Tohru Adachi</em>.</p><p>Yu: I have to stop here, but I also fell really sick for a full week with what was apparently the flu, but I'm not sure the flu causes loss of consciousness. Basically, I was stuck in bed for a full 7 days.</p><p>Marinette: So that’s why... </p><p>Yu: I normally don't share this stuff, much less talk a lot. But compared to that, Lie-la is nothing. It’s like a dartboard - one toss in the right place, and her lies will fall apart. But, there is something I'd need to pull this off.</p><p>Marinette: What is it?</p><p>Yu: I need to know what her lies are. And I think you know them, Marinette. </p><p>Marinette: That's true, I do.</p><p>Yu (Pulls out his phone):  Can we exchange our numbers? </p><p>Marinette, (pulling out her Phone as well): Yeah. </p><p>
  <em> They exchange numbers. </em>
</p><p>Yu: I'll talk to you tonight. For now (walk out of the room), we got a party to plan!</p><p>
  <em> As they step out, Nino greets them ecstatically. </em>
</p><p>Nino: Good timing, dude! There's an open game house tomorrow night!</p><p>Alya: How much to rent?</p><p>Nino: It’s open to the public, actually, so it’s not for rent.</p><p>Yu: That'll be fun! I can meet the rest of the class! Let’s let them know during school tomorrow.</p><p>Marinette: I think that sounds great!</p><p>Alya: High-five, everyone! </p><p>
  <em> They all high-five each other before parting for the day. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Yu is at home, chilling when he calls Marinette. </em>
</p><p>Marinette: Hello, this is Marinette!</p><p>Yu: It's me, Yu, Marinette-kohai.</p><p>Marinette: Oh hey!</p><p>Yu: Two things - where did you get your bag? It was really nice.</p><p>Marinette: Oh, I made it!</p><p>Yu: Really, now?</p><p>Marinette: Yeah! I want to be a fashion designer!</p><p>Yu: That's really nice. I kinda want a new bag to hold my stuff and my wallet. But that's not what I'm here for. It’s about Lila. Could you perhaps tell me all of the lies she’s told you? </p><p>
  <em> Yu pulls out his diary. </em>
</p><p>Marinette: Why?</p><p>Yu, glasses flashing: Using the past lies, we could see the next choice of action and how to reflect them back. Give me one.</p><p>Marinette: Lila said that she once saved Jagged Stone's pet cat from getting run over by a plane.</p><p>Yu: ...I have no idea who that is. (writes it down)</p><p>Marinette: Oh yeah, I suppose you might not know who that is. He's basically a popular rock musician around here.</p><p>Yu: Ah, interesting. Well, that's a fairly easy one to counter. There is no way that any airport staff would let a civilian on an active runway, much less than a regular human being would be able to outrun a plane getting ready for take-off. </p><p>Marinette: Another one was that Jagged Stone wrote a song about her.</p><p>Yu (writes it down, shocked): Okay, what?! That's not okay. She could be sued for defamation if it was proven false.</p><p>Marinette: You're gonna take legal action?!</p><p>Yu: If I have to. </p><p>Marinette: But she's just 14!</p><p>Yu: She's 14 and has no remorse. That's a problem. That's a real problem.</p><p>Marinette: Why?</p><p>Yu: Have you ever thought why?</p><p>Marinette: I don't get it.</p><p>Yu: I'm saying Lila is mentally ill.</p><p>Marinette: So you’re showing her sympathy?!</p><p>Yu: Think about it. Why do people lie?</p><p>Marinette: To cover things up?</p><p>Yu: That's one of them. What's the other?</p><p>Marinette: I… don't know...</p><p>Yu: To hide things about themselves they don't like.</p><p>Marinette: So, are you saying Lila is hurting inside?</p><p>Yu: Why else? Someone being a liar for no reason is rare.</p><p>Marinette: You sure know a lot about people.</p><p>
  <em> Yu laughs and scratches the back of his head. </em>
</p><p>Yu: I’m kind of a people person. A lot of people tell me that.</p><p>Marinette: You do have the charm for it.</p><p>Yu: Well, thanks. I certainly like to think so.</p><p>Marinette: Well, I think I have to get going. I have homework to do… </p><p>Yu, laughing: I know what that's like. Well, see you tomorrow.</p><p>Marinette: Yeah, you too! </p><p>
  <em> She hangs up, and Yu puts his phone away. Exousíaa flies over from who knows where to Yu, landing on his lap and looking up at him. </em>
</p><p>Exousíaa: What were you talking about?</p><p>Yu: Oh. There's a girl who’s lying; she could be a problem if we don’t nip her schemes in the bud.</p><p>Exousíaa: Why?</p><p>Yu: Well, she’s… kinda attached to one boy in class, and she’s also bullying another girl, because she knows about her lying. It might be wrong of me to care, but I don’t think Lila is okay… </p><p>Exousíaa: Shouldn't you be looking for Hawk Moth?</p><p>Yu: That's why we're dealing with her now…  and maybe getting her some help. Who knows how much Hank Moth has gained from her behavior? </p><p>Exousíaa: Shouldn't you just try to find his identity?</p><p>Yu: While that would be ideal, we need to take things one at a time. We need info to find who he is, and we don't have that right now.</p><p>Exousíaa: Well, we know he's an adult male.</p><p>Yu, sweatdropping: That doesn't help a lot, even if it is a start.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, in the Agreste mansion,  Adrien is practicing on his piano, and Gabriel and Nathalie are at Gabriel's atelier, with Gabriel busy making designs on the touchpad.</p><p>Nathalie walks up the stairs.</p><p>Nathalie: What did you call me for, sir?</p><p>Gabriel: It's about Honshinsu and his Miraculous.</p><p>Nathalie: The Lynx Miraculous?</p><p>Gabriel (typing on the pad): Yes. From what I've seen, there hasn't been an account of that Miraculous in 200 years. But that's not what I'm concerned about. It's Honshinsu himself.</p><p>Nathalie: What about him?</p><p>Gabriel: It's clear that whoever's underneath that mask, is used to fighting. He's only been active for about a week, and he might even be better than Ladybug or Cat Noir.</p><p>Nathalie: But is that possible? The boy with that Miraculous is older than the two, but he's not an adult. He's also clearly some form of Asian.</p><p>Gabriel: Hmm… you might be onto something there. Look up heroes in Japan and see what you can find.</p><hr/><p>The next day, at school:</p><p>Yu's Science Teacher: Narukami!</p><p>Yu sits up from writing stuff down.</p><p>Yu: Yes, Morgan-sensei?</p><p>Morgan: ATP is the molecular unit of energy that gives our body fuel on a cellular level. What does ATP stand for?</p><p>Yu: Adenosine tripho...sphate?</p><p>Morgan: That's it! Adenosine triphosphate is the driving force behind many processes of the body, including muscle contraction.</p><p>Yu’s class, chattering: Wow, I didn't know that!</p><hr/><p>After Miss Bustier's class, Yu pulls Adrien aside.</p><p>Adrien: What is it, Yu?</p><p>Yu: You know about the party that Marinette-kohai and her Friends are holding tonight?</p><p>Adrien: Well, I mean, it was kinda hard to not miss it.</p><p>
  <em> Flashback: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Marinette is standing near the teacher’s desk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Marinette: We'll be hosting a party (pulls something out and ends up almost tripping on the desk), Like I was saying, we're hosting a party tonight! </em>
</p><p>Yu: Yep... it just seems like a personality trait of hers.</p><p>Adrien: It's pretty common. </p><p>Yu: I promised you I was going to show you my dance moves, so are you coming?</p><p>Adrien: Well, about that… </p><p>Yu: Your father, right? Don't worry, Lahiffe-kohai told me. Let me try talking to your father.</p><p>Adrien: I wouldn't. Last time Nino tried that, he got akumatized.</p><p>Yu: Oh don't worry, It's gonna take a lot more than that to crack me.</p><p>Adrien: All right… well, follow me into the car after school is over.</p><hr/><p>Time skip by Exousíaa, who’s always wanting Bread.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Agreste mansion. Nathalie is busy doing who knows what, while Gabriel is busy designing clothes. </em>
</p><p>Yu (bows): Agreste-san, if i may have your attention.</p><p>Gabriel looks up from his work.</p><p>Gabriel: Adrien, who's this?</p><p>Yu: I'm Yu Narukami. Recent Transfer student, due to my family having an overseas move.</p><p>Gabriel: So you're straight out of Japan?</p><p>Yu: Yep. Although, I'm not here to talk about that. There's going to be a party tonight, and Agreste-kohai wanted to come. You could have his bodyguard come with.</p><p>Adrien: Please, Father. </p><p>Gabriel: Hmm... Fine. I'll allow it as long as your bodyguard comes with, Adrien</p><p>Adrien: Thank you, father!</p><p>Gabriel: Although, Yu, you said your name was?</p><p>
  <em> Yu nods. </em>
</p><p>Gabriel: How would you feel about teaching my son Japanese? You would be paid, of course, and I can adjust it to your schedule.</p><p>Adrien: Wait, really?!</p><p>Gabriel: He already has a Japanese teacher, but I think it would be better if it was someone around the same age.</p><p>Yu, smiling: You do realize I'm 4 years ahead of him? Either way, I'd be happy to, Agreste-san.</p><p>Gabriel: Come Saturday at 12:00 pm and we'll talk. Now, go and enjoy the party.</p><p>
  <em> Yu bows again, and he, Adrien, and the Gorilla head outside. Nathalie walks into the room. </em>
</p><p>Nathalie: Why did you let him join the party?</p><p>Gabriel: I won't be sending an Akuma today. We have other things we need to get done.</p><p>Nathalie: And what about that other boy and having him being the Japanese teacher?</p><p>Gabriel: That boy has promise. He's a diplomat in the making.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> The trio arrive at the place, The music blasting from the building. </em>
</p><p>Adrien: Thank you, Yu!</p><p>Yu: I have a promise I needed to make to you, don't I?</p><p>They walk inside, and Nino leaves his DJ station and comes over to Yu.</p><p>Nino: Dude!! You did it! You actually brought Adrien here!</p><p>Yu: I know. Now (pulls out a pair of shades), I've got a dance I need to do for him. </p><p>
  <em> Yu pulls out his phone and shows it to Nino. </em>
</p><p>Yu: Play this, please.</p><p>Nino: That's a bit random, but okay, you got it dude!</p><p><em> Yu steps onto the dance floor, puts on his shades, and we all know what to play: </em> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTczCpIaLAU"> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTczCpIaLAU </a> </p><p>Yu, after taking his shades off: And for some reason, that's my best dance… or so my friends tell me.</p><p>Adrien: You were really good.</p><p>Yu: I did have a real idol train me, after all.</p><p>
  <em> Alya comes running over. </em>
</p><p>Alya: Yu, Adrien. How about you come join us at our table?</p><p>Adrien: Sure!</p><p>
  <em> Yu just follows along. </em>
</p><p>Marinette, Alya, Lila, Luka, and Max are all sitting down on a couch. Yu and Adrien sit down nearby. Marinette is blushing heavily in the corner.</p><p>Yu: This is one big party, Césaire-kohai.</p><p>Alya: It just ended up that way. Thought you two might want to join.</p><p>Adrien: I know I did! What about you, Yu?</p><p>Yu: Sure.</p><p>Alya: Alright then! Yu, do you happen to know any Japanese party games we could play right now?</p><p>
  <em> Yu chuckles and pulls out chopsticks. </em>
</p><p>Yu: I had a feeling you were gonna ask that. Who wants to play <em> ōsama gēmu </em>? It translates to the King's Game. The last time I played this game, it was pretty fun, even if my memory of it is a bit fuzzy.</p><p>Marinette: S-sure! W-we can t-try it!</p><p>Max: What exactly do you do in The king's Game?</p><p>Yu: You see these chopsticks? One of them marks the King - or Queen - while the others just have numbers on them. Once all of the chopsticks are given out, the king gets to give out an order, then calls out a number, without being aware of which person has which number. The participant with the called number must then follow the given order. After the order is carried out the chopsticks are drawn again and a new king is appointed. I'm giving a free pass out because last time I played, things got really... intense from what I remember.</p><p>Luka: Seems fun. Let's give it a shot.</p><p>Yu: Okay. </p><p>
  <em> Yu closes his eyes. </em>
</p><p>Everyone, draw a chopstick from me. </p><p>
  <em> They all pull one out.  </em>
</p><p>Who's the King?</p><p>Alya, pushing her glasses in: That would be me! I want number 1 to confess whom they like!</p><p>Yu, smiling: We're going there already? I'm 1, and I have no Love interest… well, at least not right now.</p><p>Alya: Ah, man.</p><p>
  <em> Round 2! </em>
</p><p>Alya: Who's the king?</p><p>Adrien: That would be me... and.... number 3... tell me about.... The worst test grade you had.</p><p>Marinette: I-I call pass!</p><p>Alya: Of course you do… </p><p>
  <em> Round 3! </em>
</p><p>Lila: I'm the Queen!</p><p>Yu: This can't be good.</p><p>Lila: And I want 5 to do the little teacup dance!</p><p>Yu: ...I'm not 5 but what is that?</p><p>Luka: An American song that goes like this.</p><p>
  <em> Luka plays a great version of the Teacup song. Yu claps at the end. </em>
</p><p>Lila:...Fine, I'll count that.</p><p>
  <em> Round 4! </em>
</p><p>Max: It is my turn. I had a 14.285714286% chance. So, 6, tell me of a crazy feat you once did.</p><p>Lila, without missing a beat: I once took out a team of 3 dragons in one turn in Witches and Wyverns.</p><p>Yu: Wait… is that even possible? </p><p>Max: Well, it's possible if one was to power up with at least three charging spells beforehand… but it’s incredibly difficult. Impressive, Lila.</p><p>Lila, sweetly: Aw, thank you!</p><p>
  <em> Yu’s eye twitches. </em>
</p><p>Yu: Do you have the steps of how you did it, Lila? I’m having a hard time believing that.</p><p>Lila: Well, uh… it was a long time ago, and I was in the heat of the moment. I don’t remember it perfectly… sorry.</p><p>Yu: Hmm… okay. Who were you playing with?</p><p>Lila: Umm… my family?</p><p>Yu, mentally smirking: You know, you don’t talk all that much about your family. Have any of you guys met her parents or any siblings?</p><p>Marinette: Well, her mom’s a diplomat, if memory serves. I haven’t heard anything about her dad or any siblings.</p><p>Lila: Well, I’m an only child.</p><p>Yu: That’s believable. </p><p>Lila: Implying you think something else I say is false?</p><p>Yu: Well… yeah. You’re… how old again?</p><p>Lila: Fourteen, why?<br/>Yu: I’ve heard a lot of stories about what you’ve done in your travels. It’s almost suspicious, how much you’ve done at so young.</p><p>Lila: Really?</p><p>Marinette: If I may… Jagged Stone never had a kitten. </p><p>Lila: Like I’ve said before, it was before he had Wani!</p><p>Marinette: Wani…? You mean Fang?</p><p>Lila, beginning to get a bit red in the face: Yes, whatever!</p><p>Yu, nonchalantly: But if you know Jagged Stone so personally, one would think you remember his pet’s name. Besides… what was the <em> kitten’s </em>name?</p><p>Adrien: You’re freaking out, Lila… cool down; you might attract an akuma! </p><p>Yu: I’d think we’ll be fine, Agreste-kohai. I bet someone would see it beforehand in a crowded place like this.</p><p>
  <em> He looks back to Lila. </em>
</p><p>Yu, smirking slightly: Now… where <em> were </em> we?</p><p>
  <em> Lila gulps. </em>
</p><p>Yu: Right, the kitten. What’s its name?</p><p>Lila: Umm… it’s Star?</p><p>Yu: So, Jagged Stone had a kitten named Star. Hmm...what would happen if I called him about it?</p><p>Marinette: Actually, I can call him right now.</p><p>Yu: You’re friends with Jagged Stone?</p><p>Marinette: I designed one of his album covers and his glasses!</p><p>Yu: Pretty impressive, Marinette-kohai. Well, then, go ahead and call him.</p><p>
  <em> Marinette pulls out her phone and starts typing when Lila interrupts. </em>
</p><p>Lila, starting to lose her cool: Don’t! He’s probably busy or something!</p><p>Yu: If he is, we’ll stave it off for later. If he’s not, then that’s that.</p><p>Marinette: Hey, Is Jagged Stone here? Oh, it's you, Penny. Well, could you answer me a question? </p><p>
  <em> Something unintelligible is heard by the others. </em>
</p><p>Marinette: Did Jagged Stone ever have a kitten named Star?</p><p>
  <em> Marinette puts her phone on speaker, sneering at Lila. </em>
</p><p>Penny, from the phone: Umm...no. He only ever had a crocodile.</p><p>Marinette: Just checking on something. Sorry to bother you. Thanks, Penny!</p><p>
  <em> Marinette hangs up and puts her phone away. Alya and Max are bewildered by the revelation. </em>
</p><p>Yu, full-on smirking: Well, Lila… what do you have to say to <em> that </em>?</p><p>Lila: What!?</p><p>Alya: Lila… were you lying to us all along?</p><p>Yu: I think so. But I personally think she was doing it, because she wanted to be appreciated. That's just a theory, th-</p><p>Lila: Don’t you fucking <em> try </em>to psychoanalyze me!</p><p>
  <em> Unfortunately, she said this during a pause in the music. Everyone turns their attention to Lila. </em>
</p><p>Yu, in his best imitation of the meme: It was at this moment that Lila knew… she fucked up.</p><p>Lila: <em> Just who do you think you are?! You show up out of nowhere, and you, you… just destroy everything I put together!  </em></p><p>Yu, calmly: You know, if you just wanted friends, you didn’t have to lie to get them.</p><p>Lila, infuriated: SHUT UP! What would you know about friends?</p><p>Adrien: Now I’m almost sure an akuma’s coming down.</p><p>Marinette: I’m backing that up.</p><p>Yu, turning to Marinette: It's a price we have to pay, until Hank Moth’s down.</p><p>
  <em> Yu turns toward Lila. </em>
</p><p>Yu: Look, Lila, I’m not angry at you. We all have problems. But you don’t have to <em> lie </em> about things. Good friends have seen the ugliest sides their friends have to offer and know whether to stick with or jump ship. I don’t think you’re entirely worth jumping ship on right now. </p><p>
  <em> Alya nodded dumbly. </em>
</p><p>Alya: Lila, we would have been your friend even if you hadn’t lied to us.</p><p>Yu, smiling: Trust me, opening up is not easy. And sometimes, that's all it takes.</p><p>
  <em> A conflicted, insecure look falls over Lila’s face. </em>
</p><p>Alya: AKUMA!</p><p>
  <em> An akuma leisurely flaps through the window gapes. Yu gets in the way of Lila, but the akuma manages to outmaneuver and get past him. Marinette has, at this point, disappeared. </em>
</p><p>Yu: Oh, come on. *sigh* Lila, calm down.</p><p>Lila: What?</p><p>Yu: It won’t be easy, I know. But even if you did get akumatized, nothing would change. The best way to deal with this is to admit your mistakes.</p><p>
  <em> Lila is having the mother of all internal conflicts. Meanwhile, the building is evacuating, with Alya looking worriedly at Yu. </em>
</p><p>Alya: Does Yu not understand how dangerous this is?</p><p>Adrien: Says the girl who’s got kidnapped by villains multiple times.</p><p>Alya: Fair point.</p><p>Yu: Lila, please. You know what choice you have to make. We don’t have to make this hard.</p><p>
  <em> Yu pulls Lila further away from the approaching akuma. </em>
</p><p>Yu: Plus, It would be kinda weird if you got akumatized a second time in a row.</p><p>Lila: What's the point of resisting?</p><p>Yu: Well, for one, the heroes would have a day off. Second, You could do something else. Third, do you really want to be of help to Hank Moth?</p><p>
  <em> Lila doesn’t say anything and looks between Yu and the akuma. She backs up and hides behind Yu from the akuma.  </em>
</p><p>Yu, smiling: I’m glad. Let’s get out of here.</p><p>
  <em> Yu grabs her hand and they run. The akuma changes its path, but Ladybug shows up at the building. </em>
</p><p>Ladybug: I heard there was an akuma at this place?</p><p>Alya: Ladybug! Yeah, It was after Lila after one of my friends revealed that she was lying about some stuff. That friend - Yu here - tried to calm her down, but… </p><p>
  <em> She looks at Yu and Lila. </em>
</p><p>Alya: Wait, you were successful?! Where's the akuma now?</p><p>
  <em> Ladybug notices the akuma attempting to sneak out through a window in the hopes of finding someone else. Quickly, she slings her yo-yo out and catches it, purifying the akuma and setting it free. </em>
</p><p>Ladybug: Hey, good work, Yu.</p><p>Yu, scratching the back of his head humbly: All in a day's work, I guess.</p><p>
  <em> Nodding approvingly, Ladybug zips off to somewhere. </em>
</p><p>Alya: Wow, Yu. That was… I don’t have any words for that, and I write a lot!</p><p>Yu: Thanks? I’m gonna take that as a compliment. But you shouldn’t just be saying good things about me. It should also go to Lila for making the right choice.</p><p>Adrien:  He’s right. Lila, I knew you had it in you.</p><p>
  <em> Lila is unsure of how to accept praise from Adrien - let alone anyone - that didn’t stem from her lies. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> At the Agreste mansion: </em>
</p><p>Nathalie: I thought you weren't sending out an Akuma?</p><p>Gabriel: The emotion was rather strong. And it was Lila. So I went for it, alright, but...</p><p>Nathalie: What happened?</p><p>Gabriel: That boy, Yu, that asked to teach Adrien Japanese? I may have underestimated him. He calmed down Lila enough to have the akuma change targets before Ladybug caught it. He is something special… </p><p>Nathalie: Are you still gonna have him teach Japanese?</p><p>Gabriel: If he comes, yes. This has only raised my approval of him. He would be a valuable ally.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> The day afterwards, Yu, with Nathalie escorting him, arrives in Adrien's bedroom.  </em>
</p><p>Nathalie: Adrien, Yu will be your new Japanese teacher from today on.</p><p>
  <em> Adrien stops whatever he's doing and looks over. Yu is beaming. </em>
</p><p>Nathalie: I assume you know what you're doing?</p><p>Yu: I had a translator job once. Plus, Agreste-san’s directions were pretty spot-on.</p><p>Nathalie: Alright. </p><p>Nathalie walks out.</p><p>Adrien, happy: You came!</p><p>Yu, in Japanese: Yep. And now you're officially my kohai.</p><p>Adrien, also in Japanese: That's fine, Narukami-sensei.</p><p>Yu: I... could we not refer to me as that? Just Yu. </p><p>Adrien: That's fine.</p><p>Yu's phone then goes off with a unique ringtone for texts. Yu pulls out his phone.</p><p>Yu: One sec, Adrien-kohai.</p><ul>
<li>Rise: Guess what, senpai?!</li>
<li>Yu: What?</li>
<li>Rise: I have a world tour!</li>
<li>Rise: And France, Paris is my first stop!</li>
</ul><p>
  <em> Yu almost dropped his phone. He felt his heart sink into his stomach. </em>
</p><p>Yu: This is bad.</p><p>Adrien: Why?</p><p>Yu: This is really bad... </p><p>Adrien: What is it?</p><p>Yu: Do you know who Risette is?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonus points if you get a clever Japanese pun/reference we hid in the fic.<br/>UPDATE 1/12/2021: Something - I don't think it's my place to say what - is happening with Tora, and they're gonna be out for at least 3 weeks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>